Art, Love, and all that Crap
by Rayneman08
Summary: The new boy leaves Puck aroused, Finn confused, and everything jumbled. So it turns out i am horrible at these things descriptions, not the actual fic Slash, no like no read. A strong T some swearing. Might get a M later.
1. New Student

**A/N I do not own glee or any of the characters of glee. I wish I did though. Sigh. **

**Puck's POV**

We had just won sectionals, and as per the course I was excommunicated. I was still in Glee and they told me what I had to do, but anything other than that, anything close to friendship, had vanished the instant Finn found out. So I decided to actually go to math class today, maybe it would be a good distraction.

I have no idea how I made it to Algebra II. I'm surprised I made it past kindergarten math. Numbers were already confusing. Throw in the alphabet and I'm royally fucked. Thank God last year I had a female teacher, a few pool cleaning sessions and I got the C I needed for football and to pass. This year, I was not so lucky.

Mister...uhh… shit I don't even know his name. I think is only my second time here, but I'm usually good with that sort of stuff. I sigh and let my head slump back over the seat of my desk. I wasn't following any of this.

"Mr. Cody, what is the answer?" Teacher dude was eyeing a guy in the second row. He was hunched over, his hand moving quickly across a piece of paper. On his desk were various colored pencils, reds, blues, yellows, you name it he probably had that color. I look to the board and see this crazy jumble of numbers, and think to myself this kid is screwed.

"42"

He didn't even look up, just continued on with whatever he was drawing. The teacher looked pleased though. Shit.

'Wrong. The correct answer is-"

"42. Like I said."

His hand had stopped moving, and he looked up to the board, looking at the mess of numbers.

"You made a mistake again Mr. Olsson."

"I did not…"

"You jumbled it up when you factored it. Senility comes with old age though, don't be too upset." He was smirking now, and his hand was once again moving across the paper.

"Daniel Cody I will not be made a mockery in my own classroom!"

"You're the math teacher that can't do math, I say you're making a mockery of yourself."

Mr. Olsson was flustered. Dan just continued to draw, his smirk waning as he got a distant look in his eyes. He was focused back on the paper. So much so that he did not see Mr. Olsson reach for the pencil. Too late, Olsson gripped the pencil, yanked it from his hand, and threw it into the trash bin, a self satisfied grin on his face.

The entire class seemed intent on the exchange. We looked to Daniel, his eyes becoming narrow and fierce. He turned to the teacher, who had his back to him, and stood up. Woah he was big. He was tall, maybe 6'2, and had rather broad shoulders. His hoodie hid his body, but from his stance I knew I did not want to be Mr. Olsson right now.

"Give me back the pencil." Danny boy's voice was a growl. I need to think of a nickname for him.

"Mr. Cody sit down." Olsson turned around, and from the look on his face he regretted it.

"Please, give me back the pencil." I had to give it to him, he had manners.

"No, now sit down before I confiscate the rest of them."

The class as a whole held it's breathe. This was about to turn into one of those epic stories the school never lives down.

However, no words were spoken. Danny, which is the name I decided to settle with, simply walked to the bin and took his pencil out. Olsson held to his word, and took the picture and the remaining colored pencils from the desk.

Everyone gaped in awe, as Danny took a seat instead of his desk, but the teacher's chair.

"Okay, let's see, Noah is it? What is your answer to this question?" He was looking at me.

"42."

"Very good. And Mindy?"

A red head in the third row chimed in.

"42."

"Matt? Mike? Kurt?"

They were in this class too?

"42." They said it in unison, and he kept rattling off the names of everybody, and they all said 42. Olsson stood there dumbfounded.

"I will not be made a mockery of…"

"In your own classroom. But considering I'm in the comfy chair, this is now my classroom. Now, sit, you might learn something."

" I will NOT!" Olsson was spitting mad.

"Please don't get angry. Think of it as a refresher course. Here I'll get you a pen… oh what's this now?" He pulled up a tiny silver flask. Olsson turned beet red.

"That's water."

Danny nonchalantly popped the top and took a swig.

"No, that's Ever Clear. Shouldn't; you save that for weekend drinking? I mean, Ever Clear on a school day? Jesus…"

"I tha--is not-"

"Make you a deal. You put my shit down and I don't report you for this little booze situation." He said, taking another swig from the flask.

"You really are related to her…"

"Oh you had to bring that up. Deal or no deal?" He was reaching for the phone.

"Deal, please take your seat back." He dropped the paper and pencils gently back onto the desk.

As he went through the problem again, Olsson saw where he had made a mistake. The answer was 42, he gave us the rest of the period to start on our homework. I tried, but failed to get a dent in it. Danny however, he seemed perfectly fine. He was back to drawing, and smiled when he saw it was finally done. I wish I could see what it was, after all the hubbub it had to be good.

There were five minutes left in the period when he finally pulled out the worksheet we had to do. His eyes were focused again, not spaced out like when he was drawing, but sharp, like when he was angry earlier. His colors were dropped for a simple Ticonderoga pencil, and it moved quickly down the page.

Ten seconds left and the smile was back on his face, as he put the paper away. Odds were he was finished already. It was at this point I decided to introduce myself to him. He was putting his stuff away into one of those sketchbook bags that hang over your shoulder. He dropped one, and seizing the opportunity I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Here you go. I'm Noah by the way."

"I know." He was still smiling, and it was odd. I could see him, he was definitely a dude, but her had long eyelashes, and striking green eyes with a head of short cropped chocolate hair. I found myself staring, actually staring at him. I never saw him before.

"How long have you been here?"

"This makes it my second day."

He was smart, smart enough to memorize the names of everybody, seeing as I never saw him reach for the list Olsson had to constantly refer to. I saw this as an opportunity, one to make a friend who doesn't know that I'm a punk who knocked up the head of the celibacy club.

"You want to come over later?"

He eyed me suspiciously, but soon the smile won his face back.

"Sure, why not?"

If he only knew.

* * *

_From ___

_Dear Aunt,_

_I met a boy today, he seemed nice. His name is Noah. Also I got a little bit drunk during math class. Long story short, the teacher has a thing for Ever Clear and I happened upon his flask. Also, the math teacher isn't very good I math. This was the second day he made a mistake on a simple equation, but they're not all incompetent. At least the Spanish teacher knows what the hell he's doing. But he seems spacey and keeps making goo-goo eyes with the guidance lady who keeps pestering me. Apparently I come from a broken home. I like to think of it as a unique dynamic. _

_How is mom doing? Have they found dad yet? I wish you were here, sometimes I feel overwhelmed and the only safe place to hide is the janitor's closet. But sometimes people are in there. So far I've been in two accidental three ways. But shh, the boys told me not to tell because they have girlfriends and stuff. Bah, men._

_Xoxo - Danny boy._

_PS. I'm attaching what I drew today. Hope you like it._

* * *

_From ___

_Dear Nephew,_

_I'm happy you made a friend. Although, I would be a little weary of Noah, he has a reputation that I'm sure you've heard of by now. Olsson has moved up to Ever Clear has he? Last I checked it was Jaeger, since it matched a breath mint close enough. I guess his wife finally left him. Also, please don't drink during school. After or before is fine, but when your there try to learn something. Schuster is a good teacher, but easily manipulated. I expect straight A's! lol._

_Mom is doing better. She showed improvement. But no, not even with my extensive resources we have not tracked down the son of a bitch. Next time you need to relax use my office, there's a key under the mat. Although it is a lot less likely for you to be in accidental three ways. Stay safe, and be good._

_XOXO - Sue_

_P.S. I love it. _

* * *

**Sue's POV**

I liked my nephew, he brought out the human in me. Gahh I'm becoming soft without the fear. I turn my attention from the laptop to the workers. They were hunched over, mumbling to themselves again. No rest, not until they found him.

"Get up you nannies and find the man." I could hear a groan.

"You think this is hard? Try flying to Antarctica only to find out the penguins don't actually dance, that was hard!"

I was majestic, as only Sue Sylvester could be. I stood over their quivering masses and pushed them to their limits. So far only minor injuries. Oh, wait. One major injury, but anyone could have confused a crocodile with a log.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

Suffice it say, I was distracted during Glee practice. I was excited, but for what I could not put my finger on it. Let's face it, I'm a stud. I'm THE stud. Cougar hunting cheer-leader banging celibacy president impregnating stud. So why the hell was I nervous to hang out with some rather pretty boy?

Let's see. He was smart, pretty, in good shape. I doubt anyone would think him unattractive, plus he's the new kid. It's like when something is brand new, you want to be the first to have it. But then I always get stuck on the fact that he is a HE and want to punch myself in the face.

So as I'm debating the punching in face idea I trip and fall into Santana. We're laying on the floor for a good time, when she looks at me, I look at her, and absolutely nothing. She used to have this spark in her eyes that would drive me wild, but right now, as we were face to face, I felt nothing close to it.

Naturally my next intention is to make out with her. It's helped before, but even though she's more than willing I don't feel like I used to. I feel… confused. It wasn't until I opened my eyes to see Danny instead of Santana did I start freaking out. Santana was my go to fantasy replacement, and here she was, replaced by him.

I got up and left. I needed a shower. And a beer. This was some fucking trippy shit. Thankful that my mom had left at least one of the twelve pack untouched, I grabbed it and headed to the bathroom. I shot it down and stepped in. The water was hot, it felt good against my muscles, relaxing in a way.

I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around and went to see who was there.

Danny.

"Hi Noah, you said you wanted to hang out … I can go if your busy." He was eyeing the towel and the fact I was obviously still dripping wet.

"No, no-no. Come in, have a seat I'll go put on clothes."

His face was one of mock disappointment, which gave a me a spark of hope. I hope to god he's gay, because even my studliness won't turn men, unless you count those chance janitor closet encounters. I threw on a black muscle tee, and debated whether or not to wear underwear. I decide against it and slip on the tightest jeans I had, which were disappointingly still rather loose. How could I seduce him if I didn't have any slutty clothes?

I face palmed myself at the thought. Yes, there was confusion. But I did not want him. Did I? The only thing I knew in this situation was when in doubt, check it out. So I looped a belt through my pants and headed to the living room. He was sitting, looking awkward. I'm not very good at being a host.

I'm also not very good at waiting.

"You wanna make-out?"

He looked at me for a minute. Then Danny smiled.

"Sure."

**A/N**

**I hope this wasn't a horrible mess to read. Also the email addresses DO NOT EXIST (hence the ) Here's hoping I get a review!**


	2. So Confuzzled

**Puck's POV**

Odd. Exhilarated. Horribly confused.

Making out with Danny was by far the greatest exploit I've had, but now I had to sit by Google and figure out what the hell I am. So far some very generous businessmen simply say I'm bi-curious. Which is better I think than being bisexual. I should probably ask someone, but my mom would not deal with that shit. I mean he's not even Jewish! I think she wouldn't mind if I was shagging a Rabbi…

Sleep was a pointless idea.

The shower was a great idea, it managed to wake me up enough. I had come to the conclusion that I should avoid Danny boy at all costs. I can't afford to have my rep trashed even further. It was about an hour or so I found that thought ironic as I picked the banana peel from my sneaker. Ha.

Math, I had to go. I mean just to see if he was real. Yesterday could have been a dream.

He was exactly as I remembered him, large hoodie he refused to take off, but worn enough it was as thin as a t-shirt. I should buy him a new one. Great, three seconds staring at him and I already forget the avoidance idea. He came up to talk to me after class, but I was off like a bullet, and straight into Santana.

"What was up with you yesterday?"

"Nothing, I just…needed to get off of you before I went overboard. We were still in Glee club y'know, and that would have been an awkward situation…"

I gave her a wink and she led me to the janitor's closet.

It was only ten minutes, but it put a smile on her face. And a grimace on mine, I felt so dirty. Like ewww dirty as my sister would put it. Thank God Glee club was coming up, it calmed me down. As Rachel once said "show tunes are therapeutic" or something along those lines I don't really remember much.

Nope, apparently I don't even get a calm Glee club today. Apparently Santana was bragging about she still got it, which pissed of Quinn because she decided we would date or something, which pissed off Finn, which pissed off Rachel, which pissed off everybody else. Except Mr. Schuster, he looked psyched about something.

"Okay everybody, I have a new addition to New Directions, let me introduce you all to… Daniel Cody!"

Shit.

"Hi, I'm new and since this is the only thing that doesn't require changing I'll give it a shot. And I don't really have a choice here…" he had a sheepish grin on his face while Mr. Schue did too.

"The old pretend to find pot in his locker trick?" Finn asked.

"Pretend, yeah, we'll go with that."

"Whatever, do you even have talent? I have plenty of back-up singers already." This is why a pissed off Rachel berry means a pissed off everybody else. I think one of these days uhh… crap I can't remember her name. Porsche? Either way, big momma is going to slap her silly eventually.

"I think I have talent, but I guess it's subjective." He made his way over to piano dude.

"Do you know this song?"The silent smile crept over his face, and Danny took his place in the room.

"Guitar, Artie was it? Think you can keep up?" He asked it with a genuine smile and Artie seemed pleased to be noticed.

"This doesn't show he has talent." Rachel was fuming. New blood brings out the diva in her.

Mr. Schuster gave her a disappointing look and stepped out of the room to do...something. I really was not paying attention. Soon the guitar was strumming and the piano was blazing.

"In this world, if you read the papers, Lord,

You know everybody's fighting on with each other

Aint got no one you can count on, baby,

Not even your own brother,

So if someone comes along,

He's gonna give you some love and affection…

I'd say get it while you can, yeah!

Honey, get it while you can,

Hey, hey, get it while you can,

Don't you turn your back on love, no, no!

Don't you know when you're loving anybody, baby,

You're taking a gamble on a little sorrow,

But then who cares, baby,

'Cause we may not be here tomorrow,

And if anybody should come along,

He gonna give you any love and affection,

I'd say get it while you can, yeah!

Hey, hey, get it while you can,

Hey, hey, get it while you can,

Don't you turn your back on love,

No no no, no no no no no."

It was a dynamic performance, his voice had this gravelly smooth texture that hit the notes perfectly, and he even paused for Artie to go off on the guitar. Rachel berry just looked on in…confusion?

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I just got here three days ago…"

"No I mean I know that vocal, I watched that vocal, it was somewhere and I know it. AHA! Florida State Finals. Your team made it, and would have won but there was some big controversy because… oh why can't I ever remember the good gossip!"

"Rachel you're freaking the kid out." Finn was doing his knight in shining armor part.

"AHA! Freak! Your dad freaked out and attacked your mom so you had to move oh it was all over the blogs and you show up here! I can't wait to get home and-"

Mercedes was on her like white on rice. I mean wow; I need to never forget her name again.

"Excuse her; she isn't house-broken yet. Insensitive little drama queen…" I wish I was kidding but she was literally dragging her out by her hair.

"Mercedes! No, the hair, not the hair!"

Kurt was soon off after her, but even this bit of comedic showmanship didn't faze him. Danny just stood there, in silence.

"I was wrong. I don't want to be here. Sorry for wasting your time."

He left the room and I felt so…angry. And sad. And even more . Schue walked in with an odd look in his eye, but that faded, and confusion set in.

"Was he that bad?" he asked jokingly.

"Ask Rachel. She chased off a state champion vocalist. Mercedes and Kurt are taking care of her." Quinn did the honor of informing Schue.

"Will…will she be okay?"

"Her hair will."

**(computer screen)**

_From : Dannyboy_

_Dearest Aunt,_

_I tried out for this school's vocal group. I even gave my state winning performance. That was a horrible idea. This one psycho girl knew everything there was to know about me, and decided to tell everyone of my situation. It was so humiliating, like a fire in my belly I couldn't drown. Thank god for spell-check, because I am wasted right now. It was a bad idea. Also made out with Noah yesterday, turns out he's in the group too. But now I don't want to see him. I feel so much pity seeping off of them! It makes me sick because I don't need it, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. When are you getting back? Your house is really big and while I like the echo my voice makes it's lonely._

_PS I did not draw today. Was uninspired and then my hand wouldn't stop being drunk._

**(other computer screen)**

_From CoachSue_

_Dearest nephew,_

_Don't you worry about that Berry girl. I have ways of making her squirm. And now that she actually has done something worthy of my wrath believe me she will be in a world of hurt. I'm coming home tomorrow actually; I have news about your mom and a lead on your dad. I'll bring the tequila._

_PS It's fine, but remember, it makes you feel better. So tomorrow you have to try, even if you just scribble you have to try. I don't want a repeat of last time mister._

**Jessie's POV**

So today was…tense. I mean I had only been gone for a week but the entire atmosphere changed. I walked up to Rachel and felt daggers going down my spine.

"Did I miss something?"

"That boy you raved about, he showed up and I was star struck and couldn't make my mouth stop going and said some things that caused him to decide to not join the glee club."

"Wait, slow down and try again."

"The boy, Daniel Cody, goes here now, and I saw him, he auditioned for Glee and was amazing of course but then I had to go and ruin it because of my uncontrollable word vomit around people with talent equal to or greater than mine. I told you about the time I saw Elton John…"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Why would he listen to you?"

"Dudes talk, and it'd be a lot easier to convince him if a dude were to talk to him."

I went around looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. I had just about stopped looking when I walked into Math class. There wasn't a single empty desk, but I recognized Noah. That had to mean the other was Danny. He wasn't as I remembered him, his clothes hung loose from his body, his hair, while still amazing, was flat and no particular style. And his eyes were a deep red rim.

The teacher just looked at me, his eyes the now familiar shade of red. He shrugged and went back to scribbling on the board. I just stood there, confused. Daniel took a swig from his water bottle. The entire class could tell it wasn't water. Except maybe Finn.

"Hi."

He turned and glared at me, confused, but then realized something. Something that probably pissed him off because next thing I knew his fist was flying into my jaw.

"Loud mof sonbitch" He said taking another swing, connecting with my ribs. Oh god this was not going to end well. I was decently built form years of dance practice, but he was

bigger, taller, and drunk off his ass.

He went for a third swing, but this time I caught him on the side of his head with my heel. Thank god for all that ballet training. He went down, glaring at me, before his eyes went wide and he collapsed. The rest of the class was just staring at me; I guess I just got a bad-ass reputation. Not bad enough it seemed as Noah ran flying at me and tackled me to the floor.

'What the fuck did you do?" He yelled in between punches. To be honest I don't remember what with getting my head punched. Then I look over and saw Danny laying there, his face swollen and his ear trickling out a small stream of blood.

"He hit me first."

Noah looked at me in a confused look, but then decided to punch me again anyway. I don't remember much after that as the world went fuzzy and then black.

I woke up a few hours later, seventh period was ending and school was letting out. We had Glee club today, I should get going. I sat up on the bed and immediately winced. Not the best idea. I lifted my shirt, showing an ugly yellow-purple bruise, about the size of a fist.

"Sorry about the bruise."

I looked over to the over bed, and saw Danny sporting a black eye and what seemed to be a headache.

"No problem, sorry about your eye."

"Eh, I haven't seen myself in a mirror yet. Too hung-over to walk. I'm waiting until Cheerios practice is over so I can go home."

"So your staying with Sue?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about, blabbing to Rachel. Is that why you assaulted me."

"That wasn't an assault, you kept your shirt on. That was just an ass beating."

"I thought you said I kept my shirt on?"

We both laughed at the inside joke. Yes, big shocker, my gate swings both ways. It was Spring break a year ago, and we were at some party in Florida. It was electric, he was on the stage, diva-ing up the joint. Next was a duet, and I jumped at the chance.

We sang the Beatles, "I want to hold your hand" and it was electricity form that point onward. That week was the best of my life, and we struck up a long term relationship. He broke it off though, when…it happened. But he still kept in touch, and knew about Rachel. He didn't like her so much, so I had to make it clear I was seducing her so my coach could meet her daughter. Again, he thought the plan had several plot falls, but I was in no position to argue. As the coach of Vocal Adrenaline she was on par with his aunt in sheer ferocity and talent.

"I missed you."

"Bullshit, you have that Berry girl. She's pretty I guess."

"The fact you have to guess gives me doubts, I mean, with the other girls you were all for them. Calling them beautiful and other adjectives not suitable for public places."

"She is odd, okay? I mean she can't control her mouth and makes funny faces at me and that tall lanky jock guy and she just creeps me out."

"You haven't heard her sing yet."

"I'm not in Glee, so I don't plan on hearing her sing ever."

I gave him that exasperated look that immediately makes Rachel change her mind whenever I use it on her. He just glared at me.

"Give me a reason and I'll go."

"What reason could I give you?"

"If you don't know, then I guess I'm leaving."

"What…?"

"God you are just as thick as I remember."

Just as I was about to utter another syllable in defense he pulled out his phone, clicked a few buttons, and music started to play. Without missing a beat his raspy smooth voice was soon ringing through the halls.

"Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around,

Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around,

Because I don't want leave you lonely,

But you got to make me change my mind…

Baby I got your number and I know that you got mine,

But you know that I called you I called too many times.

You can call me baby you can call me anytime,

But you got to call me

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around

Because I don't want leave you lonely,

But you got to make me change my mind."

I missed the end, because while he continued to the gymnasium, I stopped in the choir room for Glee rehearsals. Rachel was there to greet me with a hug and a smile, and I finally understood what he meant by reason. If he wanted me, and if we wanted a better shot at Nationals, I would have to use a quarter of my - NO, all of my cunning, if I was going to make this work.

**A/N**

**Love quadrilaterals make my heart flutter. Reviews and help would be greatly appreciated, encouraged even, I tend to be more active if people seem to give a damn lol. Editted to look prettier :)**


	3. Fisticuffs

**A/N **

**Yes, loads of POV switches, like the actual show. This is a Mercedes and Kurt chapter, so hooray. Required listening! "A Change is Gonna Come" - Sam Cooke, "A Night Like This" - Caro Emerald. **

**Mercedes POV**

I walked into Glee, wearing my finest Gaga, and Kurt is nowhere to be seen. Tina is running late too, but then my Momma bear sense kicks into gear as I see her walk in wearing her Champagne bubbles. Her face met mine and instantly I am out the door looking for Kurt.

"He told me to run!" Tina shouted from behind me, but I didn't slow.

Kurt told me about those douche bags and God help them if he is so much as disheveled.

I ran as fast as I could, only stopping once I saw Kurt run pass me at a lightning speed.

"Kurt!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me, looking relieved. He cracked a poised smile as he sauntered over slowly in his twelve inch Gaga heels.

"The greatest thing happened Mercedes. I was saved by a knight in shining armor from getting killed over my shoes." His face was calm and dreamy, like it was when he looked at Finn.

"Then why were you running just now."

"He told me to run."

"I'm hearing that a lot today." I was pissed. Who is **he**?

"That and it was 2 on 1, decent odds, but they were placed right in front of the locker room exits so yeah, not very good odds. So I was running to get help but then I saw you and OH CRAP."

He was off like a bullet again and I decided to go look at the scene. I walked, not wanting to over exert myself in case I had to beat some ass. Indeed they were in front of the locker room entrance, but now it was more like 5 against one. I swear I heard Tracy Chapman playing but then with a crack it stopped.

The fighting stopped too, only to hear one of them scream. "My fucking iPod!" and a kick was swiftly delivered to one's face. So now it was four to one but still horrible odds. I stood in awe at the scrappiness of the boy, when I saw a tall red rubber thing rush pass me and jump into the fray.

"Finn?"

"Not now Mercedes. I'd have been here sooner but I got into a conversation with Kurt. Seems we're almost on talking terms."

"Your lucky the odds are stacked and the boy saved Kurt or I would be hoping the other team tears off your Halo hand."

"Yeah, I know, threaten me later." Finn said, connecting his fist to one's jaw.

The fight was getting to be more even, when I saw someone pushing out of the door. It was time to do my part and play linebacker. I ran pass the fray and shoulder tackled the door, hoping to keep it closed for as long as possible. I hope Kurt stops getting distracted.

Speak of the Devil, Kurt shows up with all the Glee Club, and instantly the three jocks stop fighting. With Mr. Schuster checking on Finn I ease up and let the door open. Two jocks see the blood on the floor and choose to just keep walking. Good idea.

Finn has a cut above his eye which is slightly bleeding, and from the look of it some bruised body parts. Good enough I suppose, this will count as revenge. The other boy, wait, Danny? The boy who tried out for Glee the other week. His face was fine, but from the looks of it he was about to collapse. However, while Finn was being secure enough in his masculinity to take off the top half of the dress for the EMTs, Danny just walked off, a very Kiss-alicious Puck following behind.

The Gossip Monster got me again, and I stealthily followed them. Danny didn't seem to notice Puck, and Puck was completely focused on Danny. I was right in the middle of the hallway and they didn't know.

Danny pulled out a key and opened the door to Coach Sylvester's office. This was the first thing to strike me as odd, but Puck followed close behind and they closed the door. Normally I would place my ear up against the door, but Sue in her paranoia had a sound proof office.

I however, had a back-up plan. A hard wired cell phone, where if I enter the number I can hear whatever is going on in that room. It keeps the AV club active and somewhat popular, with the Sue-alerts.

"Five-six-seven-eight"

I held the phone close to my ear and listened closely.

"What do you want Noah." A voice groaned. Danny.

"Are you okay? Apparently it was five on one! How can you be so stupid and reckless and…and…ME?"

"It isn't the worse I've had. After all I am Sue Sylvester's nephew, I have iron in my genetics." Danny said with a light chuckle. I heard footsteps and a groan. He must have stumbled.

"Please, just let the EMTs take a look at you, they're like doctors, they know what they're doing."

"I'm not taking off my shirt for them."

"For me then? I'll return the favor."

"Not even for you."

"Why not? I mean you'll go to second but as soon as third peeps up you shy away?"

Several things were horribly confusing. One, This was Puckerman, Puck, Stud-o-licious, and Guy who fucked Quinn Fabray, talking about this, like this, with a dude! Juiciest gossip of the year.

"Do you really want to see me without my shirt on?"

"Oh God yes" Puck's voice was a low seductive growl.

"What...the…fuck?"

Yes, what the fuck indeed. Apparently new kid has a third nipple.

"Why? Why the fuck would you do this to yourself, are you fucking insane?"

If I watched the proper amount of Lifetime for a girl my age, then I knew exactly what he was talking about and DAMN.

"Excuse me?"

"Well what do you have to say for your actions? Are you insane, do I have to like tackle you and lock you up away from sharp objects? HUH!"

Puck was yelling at this point, and then I heard Danny start to laugh.

"Get out."

"No."

"I said GET THE FUCK OUT."

"No."

"Noah, get out. Because you are absolutely dumb as dogshit if you think I would fucking do this to MYSELF!"

I heard the light scrape of fabric and a gasp escape someone's lips.

"Who?"

"Out."

"Who?"

"Get out."

"WHO!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I heard a swoosh of air as a thud of flesh meeting shoe. I hung up and headed down the hall in a mad-woman sprint. I had to tell someone, but the conscience in the back of my head told me it was too big to be just gossip. This was more…news worthy.

We were all back in the Choir room when Puck walked in. His make-up looked fine, but it was his face that was off. The left side was swollen slightly.

"Puck, you alright?" Mr. Schue's voice was filled with concern, what with Finn already being escorted to the nurse's office.

"Yeah, just a slight allergy I guess. Can I go home?"

"Yeah, I guess we're done for today. Have a great weekend everybody." Mr. Schue had a look on him, I did not know how to describe it. It was like he sensed something in the air, that a change was coming.

I popped in my headphones and my iPod picked up at the end of a Sam Cooke song. I hummed along, letting my jitters and gossip fever wash away. I picked up the last few notes and sung to myself.

"Oh There have been times that I thought

I couldn't last for long

But now I think I'm able to carry on

It's been a long, a long time coming, but I know…

A change is gonna come!"

**(instant messaging session)**

**Pucktheman69**: Hey

**HaloFinn2009**: Wassup?

**Pucktheman69**: Nm, thinking

**HaloFinn2009**: Of?

**Pucktheman69**: Stuff. Would u tell if something bad happened to…Kurt?

**HaloFinn2009**: WHAT DID YOU DO?

**Pucktheman69**: Nothin, just an example. Say someone hurt him and u didn't know who and he wouldn't' tell?

**HaloFinn2009**: Your lucky he just walked in or I would be so pissed. And uhh… find out as much as you can. Go all super sleuth.

**Pucktheman69**: Sounds like a plot to a bad eighties sitcom.

**HaloFinn2009**: Sorry, been watching a lot of the Cosby show. Uhh… crap, just ask.

**Pucktheman69**: Ha, tried it.

**HaloFinn2009**: Who are we talking about? Kurt says he's fine.

**Pucktheman69**: Whatevs, I'll handle it myself. Ttyl.

**HaloFinn2009**: Peace.

**Kurt's POV**

It was bliss. I had Finn back on speaking terms, and the new boy was already saving me at random intervals. Other then the time outside the lockers, he handed me a pencil I dropped three times, gave me two math answers, and offered me a seat next to him at lunch.

He switched from the loose clothing to form fitting sweaters by Alexander McQueen, Prada, and at one point I saw something by Dolce. He had amazing taste. When he wasn't wearing a hood his hair was a thick chocolate brown, that jutted out in all directions. It was styled madness and he had the confidence to pull it off.

His shoes though, were tattered, torn, and at least four seasons old. He can't be perfect I suppose, but he was really close. God he made me feel like such a queen it was almost uncomfortable. I was about to ask him over to my house when Mercedes whooshed in and swept me away.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the initiative and inviting him over. He seems…"

"Nope, He's off limits."

"What? He's dating?"

"Uhh… shit. No, just you CAN'T ask him over today…"

"Because…?"

"A sale! At Macy's! Shiseido products half off!"

"Sweet heaven how could I have missed that email."

"I know right?"

"Come on, let's go."

Mercedes seemed much more relieved that I was going shopping, but then I had to wonder if she had some sort of ulterior motive behind this, some plot, some…gossip. We were in my baby when I asked her.

"Spill."

She just looked at me like a panicked deer.

"Spill what? I don't know anything, I promise."

"Swear on Torrid." I was playing my aces early, but really I was just a big a gossip junky as she was.

"That isn't fair and you know it."

"Do it and I'll drop it."

"Uhh… okay so you can't really go out with the new guy."

"Why not! I mean I meet the second gay in Lima and you say he's off limits?"

"More like the…third gay in Lima."

"Third? So he has a…"

"A suitor, not like a boyfriend, its just the guy who wants him is…"

"If you say Finn get out of my car."

"Puck."

"Sweet merciful Judy, really? This is… stupendous! Now I can get back at him for all those years of torment! And get a boyfriend in the process."

"What are you thinking…"

I gave Mercedes a look and she instantly was up to speed.

"Great, I doubt this will end well. Seems like some bad 90s sitcom."

"Oh pshaw, nowadays anything retro is in, including ideas. I seduce the new boy, get Puck jealous, out Puck in a public manner, and exact five years worth of revenge."

"It would be genius if it wasn't cliché and bound to fail somehow."

"Oh you hold your tongue. It wont fail, because I am a Cheerio. Meaning…"

"You have a squad of willing wingwomen to occupy Puck. Oh great, just what every gay man on a mission needs. Resources."

"Anyway we're here. I need at least ten new outfits. Thank god I remembered my credit card."

"Very convenient. Whatever, come on, Mac is having a sale and I need some new eye shadows."

It was impeccable, just like my fashion sense. I would finally win, and have everything I ever wanted. I shopped the day away, even dipping into the Prada. I was in such a good mood that I didn't care Shiseido wasn't really having a sale. I had a mission, and it was going to be fabulous.

The next days went by slowly, I would dress myself to perfection, but when it came to talking to him it did not come naturally as it did before. My tongue would get stuck, my words would be jumbled. I mean this was the man able to turn Puck bi, so he was possibly out of my league.

Possibly.

I tried everything I could. The jocks left me alone now, fearing that Danny or Finn would jump out of nowhere and smack them down like the hand of God. The Cheerios were doing their best to get Puck without ticking off Santana, but he was either with her, or with Danny, and they were close friends. Even if Brittany swears they kept getting into shouting matches and fist-fights.

Then one day it happened.

"Fucking math!" I shouted as I melodramatically threw the paper in front of me away. In reality I was great at numbers, but this would get me the Oscar, and hopefully the man.

Danny looked up from his new sketchpad and turned to me. It was study-hall, and the teacher had just stepped out.

"Need help?"

He scooted his chair over to my table and set down his art supplies. He picked up the worksheet I was stuck on.

"Yeah, this formula never seems to work out for me."

"Oh, it's simple. See, here you just need to remember to carry the negative, and then tada."

Bait, line, and sinker.

"Wow, you're really good. Are you doing anything later? I could use some tutoring."

"Nope, well I might get into an argument with someone but other than that I'm free as a bird. Your place?"

"Of course. If it runs late I'll order us something."

"It's a date" He said with a smile as he wrote down his cell phone number. It was a date.

My heart fluttered at the words, at his smile. There was a chance I was finally getting my someone. Later, in my room, I was laying on my bed, half anxious, half numb. What if he didn't want me that way? I mean he obviously had good taste, but I was not everyone's cup of tea.

I knew exactly what to do in this situation. If Glee has taught me anything other than the fact I look amazing in glitter McQueen it's that singing was therapeutic. I popped in my new addiction, "Deleted Scenes from the Cutting Room Floor" by Caro Emerald and jumped to track 11.

"How many times,

have I been waiting by the door to hear these chimes?

To hear that some one debonaire has just arrived.

And opened up to see my world before my eyes.

That silhouette

creates an image on the night I can't forget.

It has the scent of something special,

I can't rest.

If I resist temptation,

oh I know for sure that I will lose the bet.

I walk away and suddenly it seems I'm not alone.

In front of me he stands - I stop, before he goes.

I have never dreamed it.

Have you ever dreamed a night like this?

I cannot believe it.

I may never see a night like this.

When everything you think is incomplete.

Starts happening when you are cheek to cheek.

Could you ever dream it?

I have never dreamed, dreamed a night like this."

Suddenly there is a knocking at the front door and I rushed pass Finn on the couch to let him in. I wish I did not look so happy, because of course God had one last joke to play on me. Puckerman.

"Hello Noah."

"Hey Hummel, is Finn here?"

"Yeah, let yourself in, he's on the couch."

Finn got up to meet Puck and gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong Kurt? He's only been here ten seconds. I can hurt him if you want me to."

"No, no he's behaved. I just was expecting…"

"Hello?"

His voice rang through the air like a razor, and I turned to see him, math books in tow, a smile on his face. At least until he saw Puck. Great. Smile gone.

"Is there somewhere we can go?"

He asked quietly. Puck did not move or say a word. I eyed him carefully, choosing my next words to sound as effective and seductive as possible.

"My room is downstairs. Go get comfy, I'll grab us something to drink."

He was off like a bullet out of an awkward situation. I headed over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

"Why is he here?"

Puck was normally terrifying. But, this was home turf, and I had him outnumbered.

"Math tutoring."

"Since when do you need help at math?"

"Since the hunky new student happens to swing my way and is a whiz at it."

Just as I pulled out the two Diet Cokes the refrigerator closes and an angry Puck is glaring down at me.

"Something wrong Puck? I mean it's just two gays getting along swimmingly. Nothing to do with you at all."

I held back the precocious smile creping across my face as I saw a chaotic swirl in his eyes, before an eerily calm took over his features. He backed away slowly and headed straight out the door. A confused looking Finn walked in.

"What happened?"

"He left."

"Why?"

"Grossed out I guess. Danny is here on a date."

Finn's face became adorably more confused. Oh crap, I get Danny here and I'm still stuck on fucking Finn. Wow, I even swore. Maybe this plot is wrong and is causing me to change into some sort of high school villain. Eh, shit happens.

"Does he know that?"

"He was the one who used the word."

Finn gave me a suspicious look. He even opened his mouth a few times as if he was going to say something. And then finally, with the tension at it's peak, he spoke.

"We need to talk later, but for now, enjoy your date."

Finn then did the one thing I did not expect from him given the circumstances and current events. He hugged me. And not just a passing squeeze that nobody cares for, but one of those all-out bear hugs saved for special occasions and funerals. I did not have a clue as to what brought it on, but I was not about to fight it. I hugged him back, as much as I could given his wounded state. Two bruised ribs, a cut brow, and all while in a rubber dress. He let me go, but I have no idea how long it lasted.

"Go learn something."

"I'll try."

I headed downstairs feeling comfortably warm. In fact too warm. Damn dad and his thermostat laws. Not even joking, if I so much as turn it down a degree I get my car taken away. He is just as obsessive compulsive as I am.

"Do you want to take that jacket off? It is really warm down here."

"No thank you, I'm more comfortable this way."

"Body problems?"

"You could say that Kurt."

Danny smiled at me and I gave him his coke. We sat down, not really talking, both acting studious. Caro was still playing and I saw him drift off and soon he was out cold.

"How can someone sleep in this heat?" I tutted to myself, and decided to be the good host and set him up for the night. I mean he is on Finn's bed. I'll just take off that heavy jacket and throw a sheet over him.

My hands were deftly trained when it came to clothes. I can disrobe a room of mannequins with nobody the wiser. I grabbed the leather and pulled down as I would in a department store. Except a mannequin is crisp, clean, perfection, much like I assumed he would be. The screaming was probably a bad idea.

"Why are you yelling…oh crap. I said don't take it off." He said near tears. Mercedes… I wanted the full scoop dammit! It occurred to me as an epiphany. She knew Puck and him were a thing, and that would never had stopped her form telling me. It was Danny, himself, that was the trouble, the danger, the questionable aspect of doubt.

"I'm going home now."

I had managed to stop screaming and nodded him as he made his way out quickly. Finn was down in a heartbeat, sleep clouding his eyes. It was really late.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you or try something fishy?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then what?"

"I wish I knew."

"You look sad."

"I am kinda. For one you refuse to even sleep in a separate bed in the same room as me, and second, he, he…" I couldn't finish. His reputation, the rumors. High school was as close to hell as most get.

"I could sleep here, for tonight, if it makes you feel better."

"Please and thank you."

He gave a 'cheer-up' smile and threw some of the frillier pillows on the floor, opting to use the big solid colored ones instead. I smiled at that, but he at least kept the blanket off the floor, with it's frills and fusses I thought it would go definitely. I wished I wasn't crying so I could see his features more clearly.

I fell asleep that night crying over what I saw. So many cuts, bruises, it looked like it would cause an excruciating amount of pain to anyone. But he was towing around books. Smiling, talking, being perfect. Finn staying in the room was a big help, I tried distracting myself on ways it could be redecorated. When I managed to sleep, I fell into a swirl of nightmares, and woke up crying twice.

"Finn, if you cared for someone, you would protect them right?"

"Of course I'll protect you, go back to sleep."

I stopped talking. Sleep came peacefully, because despite whatever Danny was going through, Finn cared for me. The CD was still on repeat, and I hummed along until I was long gone.

"I cannot believe it, I have never dreamed a night like this."

**A/N**

**Huzzah! Two chapters in one week! That has to get me some fans back. Right? Well I didn't have fans to begin with… but anyway hooray for storyline progressing! Edited to look prettier.**


	4. Trip and Fall

**A/N**

**I'm still going strong! Required listening - "Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland, and "Scar Tissue" by Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

**Danny's POV**

These past few days at school have been hell. I don't know why but it always feels like everyone is staring at me. Eyeing me up like a piece of meat. Did they know too? Puck wouldn't tell, he cared enough. But that one queen looked exactly like the right kind of gossip.

Kurt, his name was Kurt. He's kinda cute, like one of those cheery Hummel dolls. Ironic that was his last name, it suited him exactly. But he had his moments. I remember he came in wearing straight up Givenchy. A fantastic white shirt with tight black pants, he looked so amazing. The striped suit jacket just set the look off.

He wasn't looking at me, unlike the rest of the school. I scared him I guess. Finn sure was looking at him that day though. He was giving off a different vibe nowadays, and was constantly looking happy or extremely confused. I mean shit, I was drunk off my ass and could tell what was up.

I took another swig from my now empty water bottle and stumbled onwards to Spanish class. It was the only class I drank before now, being fluent gave me a huge bonus in that department.

My mother was beautiful, Manuela. Her hair was long and black as a raven's. Her skin was constantly a sun-kissed tan, but her eyes, gorgeous emeralds. She could have any man she wanted. But she didn't want a man, she wanted a monster.

I tried not to think of her during the day, it hurt too much, even when I was inebriated. She would smile and sing, playing all the standards as she saw them. Dr. Hook, The Mamas and Papas, Janis, Elvis, the Beatles. Anything before 1985 she detested, unless it was rap. She adored the Notorious BIG and Tupac, and I remember her weeping openly the day "Sean Combs did it" and the day "Sean Combs did it again."

I got her eyes, and her constant tan. It was to a lesser extent, but still, in winter I was the envy of the girls, and in summer I was the object of their desires. I remember coming out to her, only to her. I had her swear Dad wouldn't find out, to help me keep up the lie until we were out, and safe, and nowhere near him.

It was the day he did find out that stays in my memory. It was the same as any day, same lies, same slap to the face if I answered incorrectly. But this time it was different. He followed me upstairs to my room. It was so warm, so I had token off my shirt. I didn't know he was there.

"Danny, por favor, la frase en espanol." He was pointing at the board. I stared at the words, but they jumped and moved and started to talk to me.

"Yo no sé. " The words were swirling now, taunting me as a hypnotic spiral.

"Señor Cody, por favor, necesita por lo menos una participación para hoy o tendré que fallarle".

I glared at the direction the voice came from. It was Mr. Schue's, but the shape it came from was **his**. He was playing one of his tricks again, trying to get me.

¿"Me falla? Usted ya me falló".

"No, no yo no. ¿Está bien usted"?

The voice was not it's usual light tenor, instead it crashed into my ears, gruff, raspy, filled with power. My dad's voice. It made me angry he would show up here.

"No, no ya. No desde entonces empezó a joder conmigo. Debo ventilar".

I got up to leave, my breath caught in my throat. I needed to get outside, to the air.

¿"Qué? ¿Está enfermo"?

I felt a hand touch me, a large hand, hair on the knuckles. His hand.

¡"No! No USTED no ME TOCA OTRA VEZ. ¡Yo LE MATARE ANTES QUE SUCEDA"!

"Acabo de tratar de ayudarle".

I started to shake uncontrollably and laugh. I laughed at his words. He had never spoken to me in such a gentle manner. He was losing his edge.

"Mentiras. Todas las mentiras. "Te quiero". 'Será una estrella grande un día'. Las mentiras".

I started to shake, and I felt his hands touch me again and I lost it. I swung like a madman. All I could see was a mess of colors. But I know I was connecting with flesh. I ran as soon as I heard him fall. I couldn't kill my dad. Never.

I ran and ran and the hallways went on forever. I sat and started to shake again. I swung but this time more hands grabbed me, more hairy knuckles. No, not hairy, these were smooth. Young hands. I look up and see Noah.

"Are you okay?"

"Everybody keeps asking me that." I smiled at him, but it was wrong. I smiled and he melted, shifted into a shadow, a silhouette. **Him**, he got me again.

"FUCKING LIAR. You stole my Noah's smile from me too? Monster. MONSTER!" I kicked as hard as I could, catching him in the chest, I heard him wheezing, he lost his breath. Definitely getting soft on me. I ran. I ran until I couldn't, until the walls started to fall around me. Arms, so many hands, grabbing me, holding me still. I screamed bloddy murder. I screamed for help. I screamed for my mom. It felt follish to think that any of these things would come, they didn't the first time.

I was strapped down in the silent colors. I couldn't stand it. I sang. I sang angrily. I sang gleefully. I sang sadly. It was all I could do, my eyes were failing me, the colors coming nonstop, but in the end it was just me and the songs I knew by heart.

"Someday I'll wish upon a starAnd wake up where the clouds are farBehind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon dropsAway above the chimney topsThat's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbowBluebirds fly over the then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds flyBeyond the rainbowWhy, oh why can't I?"

**From the desk of Principal Higgins:**

_It has come to my attention that a student today went on a violent rampage due to an overdose of the club drug "LSD" This seems to be a pressing concern due to the fact this student has been here a mere two weeks! As of now he is in urgent care at the hospital awaiting treatment. It was lucky we got to him while he was still on school grounds with minimal harm done to himself. He did however, injure a teacher and a total of four student males which held him down for the paramedics. Drug use will not be tolerated at this school, however it appears this may be a prank of sorts pulled by a batch of bad seeds. _

_Further investigation will be needed._

_For the time being I wish all those injured a healthy recovery, and am sorry for the actions set forward. New ground will be broken in, as well as locker checks and the hiring of a professional to help handle the unruly students. _

**Sue's POV**

I could smell it on them all. The fear. The knowledge that I will find them. The fact that I have a badge and liscene to do whatever I want, I could taste the blood in the water. I was a shark, feral, deadly, and on a mission. I was pooling my resources. I was using…Brittany. It was ironic that after days of searching this scatterbrained girl could be the key I needed.

"Coach Sylvester shouldn't Santana be here too?" She looked lonely without her.

"No, she has other things to attend to I'm afraid."

"So I'm getting promoted?"

"Yes, from now on you answer to me directly, as opposed through Santana."

The blonde's face lit up with glee. She was easily pleased.

"Do you know what happened last week?"

"My bird died. And this boy I hadn't made out with was drugged. Slipped it into his funny water."

"Who?"

"The five. I was making out with one the night before, the phonecall was from some guy. Older, gruff voice. Said he had the stuff. They told me it was sugar gliter so I asked if I could try some."

Her voice was breaking now. Tears streaming freely down her eyes. She knew she did a bad thing. Poor naïve girl.

"I took one and then the colors would dance and sing with me like when I played pretend except this time it was so much more real. They asked me if it was okay. I said I wanted to do it more and more but they had a different plan. They wanted to let the new boy go on his own adventure. A welcome present."

Brittany used air quotes on those last words. I needed to hear this plot. I needed to have names.

"So the five of them had me go up and say something nice to him. How is hair always looked so nice even when it was a jungly. Or how his clothes fit him good. He didn't do anything but smile back. While he was distracted they swapped his bottle for one they made. I don't know why he didn't notice, but then, before we went to Spanish he chugged the bottle. All of it, just straight down."

Brittany was starting to shake but I needed her to focus. We all know what happened after. Danny beat Schuster, something I would have loved to see, to the ground. He suffered a busted lip and bruised ribs. Danny left as soon as he fell.

Then, as the crowd gathered in the hallway, Puckerman approached him. Only to get the air stomped out of him.

"Puck looked so hurt. I think he likes the boy."

"Danny, his name is Danny."

This only caused Brittany's tears to increase. I put a firm hand on her shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. It's all the affection I could muster at the time.

"Danny…my first bird was named Danny. And now they're both dead because of me!"

I slapped her before she could go into her full hysterics.

"Danny, my Danny, is NOT dead."

"He will be. They looked it up in the library. They gave him enough to kill a million birds. They told me. I puked after."

She added in bits I didn't need to know or cared for, but she had a they.

"Who?"

She tensed. Come on Brittany… think of a name.

"The hockey team. 55, 23, 4, 16, and 38."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, the five that tried to beat up Kurt. Danny and Finn got to them instead. Danny didn't do anything wrong they should have just ended it. I don't know why some people are so STUPID at times."

"Brittany, you did a good thing. For yourself I mean, those five are going to suffer."

For a minute I saw hints of a young Sue in her, when her lips formed a devilishly defiant smirk.

"Good."

She let herself out of my office in an uncharacteristic manner. At least I thought so until she stumbled and started to cry all over again about the million birds the five killed. I sighed and left her there. She's the janitorial staff's problem now. I made my way through the parking lot, thinking how best to deal with the five. Figgins will find out first thing tomorrow.

After that I want them to rot. Attempted homicide on all of them, 20 years. I hope they suffer each day while they're in there. I smiled at the thought of them getting worked over by a burly Irishmen who's had one too many and knocked around his wife. I smiled at the thought, until reality set in. A reality that had Noah Puckerman leaning on my Mercedes Benz.

"It seems you have my car mistaken for an oven."

"I want to see him."

"No, definitely not."

He gave me this look of defiance which quickly softened and turned weak. He was still on my Benz.

"Please?"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No, not anymore."

It was humorous to see his face go from suspected joy to curious to crestfallen.

"Why did you approach him in the hall? The day…"

"To see if he was okay."

"Why do you care."

"I kinda… like the kid."

"He is very likeable. The Glee clubbers like him but I don't let them in. Granted that's for more personal reasons."

"I mean… like-like. As in I am romantically inclined to your nephew."

I stared him down for a minute. He was still holding firm on the roof of my Mercedes.

"How do you know he feels the same way?"

"He called me his, that day, before dropkicking the shit out of me. He said 'You took away my Noah's smile from me too.'"

He had a coy smile, he knew he won. Hmm… he was gutsy, I'll give him that. And now that I had to judge him he was decent looking. Good bone structure, horrible hair. And he was willing to stand up to the dragon lady. He had some merit.

"Get in."

And with that we were off, down the highway, to Columbus. The only hospital large enough to deal with the overdose. The Lima general care had no clue, so I drove him myself. Only got five speeding tickets, so I count it as a victory.

We got to the hospital soon enough. Conversation was scarce, but I imagine it was more of a shock for him. I mean he just jumped out of the closet to see a guy he knew for a few weeks. Of course who could blame him, Danny had Sylvester blood in him.

"How is he? I want to be prepared for it."

"Have you ever seen him with his shirt off?"

"No, just the sleeves rolled up." He shuddered.

"Then your as prepared as possible. Come on."

The way in was easy and forgettable. Plastic fichus, old person, matronly dressed nurse. I had done the same routine for days.

"Hi Sue, he's been moved from ICU. Making progress, his heart has finally settled."

"Great, thank you." My voice rang with sincerity. The nurse gave me a warm smile in return.

His new room was bare. I did not let him have any of the gifts, not until he was better. Granted "get well soon" cards for someone in a medically induced coma is just cruel.

Noah gasped as he saw Danny. There were tubes and needles in him, IVs, machines making sure his body was finally coming down from the LSD. Of course his actual body was a mess. Bruises ranging from a dark purple to a light yellow, scars, some deep, some faded, but everywhere. The doctors had to take extra care with him, seeing as he was never admitted for these.

I wondered how long it went on. How my sister in law never found out, never saw. Not until that day. I got a hectic phonecall from her, she was screaming her lungs out in some wackadoodle language. When she calmed down she asked me what was wrong with my brother. I said something signature Sue Sylvester, like how he had to make a Green card deal to get himself a wife. She hung up.

The next day the police called me, Manuela was dead. My nephew was in intensive care, and was apparently abused for the better part of the year. As soon as he could walk I flew him up to live with me. Three weeks later and here he is, right back in intensive care.

Just. Fucking. Brilliant.

If they hadn't removed my tear ducts in the eye lift I would probably be having the same reaction as Puckerman. Weeping openly, fawning over the beautifully scarred boy. He did have all of his muscles in definite order, a six pack, biceps, all toned, defined. He would be beautiful…

"Noah?"

His raspy voice rang clear through the room.

"Don't cry, you look legit, really ugly when you cry."

We all laughed. He had my sense of humor and wordplay.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I think I kicked you."

"Nope, I'm fine" Noah said with a smile. He was a good liar, I'll give him that. Danny just smiled back.

"Auntie, what happened?"

"Call me Sue, you've been through enough you get adult rights. And you were drugged. Someone swiped your water for a bottle filled with enough LSD to kill a million baby birdies." He looked confused at my choice of words, while Puck was suddenly stone-faced.

"Who…"

"No, no more fighting. I'm sick of fighting. Please? Stay, please?" Danny looked terrified that the jock would storm off. Puck's face softened.

"I'll stay, but I need to call my mom. And kinda explain everything…"

"Kay, bring back juice, I'm thirsty."

Puckerman walked swiftly pass me, before he crumbled into a ball of sobs in the hallway. God when did everybody get so dramatic? First Brittany and now this fruit. I made my way out of the room unnoticed and sat down next to him, rubbing his back for some sort of comfort. It works on my prized Greyhounds.

"People suck."

"Yeah, so does life."

"Do you have a phone I can borrow? Or a quarter for the pay phone?"

"I never even heard of a quarter as a measurement for money. Here."

I hand him my iPhone and he dialed.

"Mom? Hi, yeah, I'm not coming home tonight. I'm at the hospital visiting my boyfriend. And I don't think he's Jewish…" He looked at me hopefully. I shook my head solemnly.

"No, definitely not Jewish. Ma, are you crying? I'm sorry I got a boyfriend…what? I'm a stud! About time?"

His face was a comical array of expressions. It made me chuckle.

"Oh. I don't remember that. Really? I bet I made the heels look studly though. Whatever Ma, talk when I get home tomorrow. Love ya too. Bye."

I burst into laughter as his face grew red hot. There's always some forgotten memory that makes parent know their son is gay. It just occurred to me, I would never know that funny story of Danny.

Not even a single tear dropped. Good, I was going to be the strong one.

Puckerman got up and dusted himself off. I watched as he went down to the vending machine, debating on which juice to get. It was adorable, he just ended up getting every flavor. Christ, my diary is going to feel sick if I right down any of this adorable crap later. Oh well, I don't have to share everything with it.

I left, promising Danny I'd be back tomorrow. Puckerman smiled at me, grateful I guess. As I stepped out there was already a softly strumming guitar. Danny was singing to him. I hope Puckerman didn't change his mind come Monday.

"Scar tissue that I wish you sawSarcastic mister know it allClose your eyes and I'll kiss you 'causeWith the birds I'll shareWith the birds I'll shareThis lonely viewWith the birds I'll shareThis lonely view…

Push me up against the wallYoung Kentucky girl in a push-up braFallin' all over myselfTo lick your heart and taste your health 'causeWith the birds I'll shareThis lonely view... "

**A/N**

**Hooray for progress! So three weeks passed so far, bringing us to…Regionals! While Danny was in the hospital, Jesse has left Glee and rejoined VA. Rachel is having her whole momma drama, and Puck is loving his baby, but not Quinn. I'll make sure to explain that last one better :D**

**REVIEWS! I'M LIKE TINKERBELL, I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE. AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME. **

**Oh and for those who don't speak Spanish, here's that bit translated :D**

"_Danny, the sentence in Spanish please."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Mr. Cody, please, you need to participate for today or I will have to fail you."_

"_Fail me? You already failed me."_

"_No, no I didn't. Are you okay?"_

"_No, not anymore. Not since you started to fuck with me. I need air."_

"_What, are you sick?_

"_NO, YOU DO NOT TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME. I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE THAT HAPPENS."_

"_I'm just trying to help you."_

"_Lies. All of it, lies. 'I love you', 'You'll be a big star one day' LIES."_


	5. Wait to Break

**A/N **

**Required listening! "Wait" - Angela Lansbury, "Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Glee Cast.**

**Brittany's POV**

School has been weird since I found out what I did to the boy. And the birds. Poor birds, didn't do a thing wrong and I get them killed. The boy is fine though, Coach swore it. Danny. He had a nice name. But I haven't made out with him yet. Shame, I was liking my perfect score.

Santana is nice. She holds my hand. We walk around campus and people move out of our way. It's convenient since I don't remember where we're going. Glee, I think. Santana is in a good mood, so definitely. I think she likes Puck. And I like Puck too, but not in that way. He sings pretty and doesn't make fun of me as often.

He seems distracted, I wonder if he'll even show up today. Santana would be upset if he didn't. That would not make me very happy at all. I wonder if she'll sing again, I like her voice. It was smooth and made me feel giddy. Santana was extra pretty today, I hope I remember to tell her.

"You look pretty today."

She smiled back at me as we walked through the door. Yep, Glee club was today. No, Santana would not be singing. Puck was here though, which had her in a good mood anyway. On the board was something. I read it twice to make sure I got it down.

"Okay guys and gals, today we are going to crossovers. Basically music from movies that were originally Broadway plays. Okay? So I have this one song in mind and would like you all to read it over."

This room was so boring. Lifeless. It needed some kind of flower, maybe daisies, to brighten up the room. Yes, definitely some flowers, pretty daisies, would chase away the gloom. I giggled. I rhymed.

"So do you need help running through the number?" Santana was a good person, and I happily accepted.

We got halfway through the words when my jaw dropped. It had my words! This paper could read my mind. I instantly perked up, this meant I would have to remember less words.

"I want to sing this one."

"Really?"

Santana looked at me funny for a second, before agreeing. I was glad I had her blessing. I overheard Puck, he teamed up with Rachel. She looked concerned and he was angry.

"Should be in the friggin hospital if you hadn't dragged me here. Should be beating somebody's face in but you dragged me here."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Mr. Schuster interrupted her.

"Okay, so any volunteers?" He looked expectantly at Rachel who seemed ready, but I raised my hand.

"Yes, Brittany, you may go to the bathroom."

That was mean. I wanted to sing the psychic papers song. I frowned and Santana jumped at him.

"Listen here everybody, Brittany wants to sing this song so Berry SIT. And everyone else cram it or you'll be dealing with me." She had a crazy look in her eyes. It scared me a bit until I remembered she was protecting me.

"O…kay. Brittany, do you need another run through? Hear the melody at least?"

_Get up there and sing._

Woah. Am I crazy?

_Consider this your divine help. Now get a move on it missy, I have a party to go to._

Okay.

I got up and made my way to the center where the spotlight shines. I knew exactly who to sing this too. Puck was still angry, and I don't think he bothered reading the female solo.

The piano started and after the first few notes I missed the words and Santana's pinky. Rachel was smiling, laughing I think. Mr. Schuster looked upset.

_Mind if I cut in?_

Go ahead. Suddenly my body wasn't mine. I mean I was still doing the thinking, I think, but it moved on it's own accord.

"Run it again from the beginning, please."

My voice was odd, powerful. And I stood up straight, postmark or something. The piano started again and this time my voice rang clearly through the air, eyes set on Puck.

"Easy now.  
Hush, love, hush.  
Don't distress yourself,  
What's your rush?  
Keep your thoughts  
Nice and lush.

Wait.

Hush, love, hush.  
Think it through.  
Once it bubbles,  
Then what's to do?  
Watch it close.  
Let it brew.

Wait."

My eyes were pleading with Puck, to absorb the message. He looked confused. My head turned to glance at the room.

"I've been thinking, flowers-  
Maybe daisies-  
To brighten up the room.  
Don't you think some flowers,

Pretty daisies,  
Might relieve the gloom?  
Ah, wait, love, wait."

The entire club was paying full attention to me. Or my body anyway, I only got to control the eyes.

"Slow, love, slow.  
Time's so fast.  
Now goes quickly-  
See, now it's past!  
Soon will come.  
Soon will last.

Wait.

Don't you know,  
Silly man,  
Half the fun is to  
Plan the plan?  
All good things come to  
Those who can  
Wait."

I was in Puck's lap, in a ladylike manner, by the time I finished the set of words. I think he got the message.

_Me too._

Suddenly I was back in my body, Puck's warm body under mine. I got up and casually looked around the room and finished the song, my voice as strong as it was before.

"Gillyflowers, maybe,  
'stead of daisies.  
I don't know, though.  
What do you think?"

There was so much clapping, it was like drums. Santana was smiling at me. I almost forgot my manners. Who was the voice? Do you have a name? I asked in my head to no one in particular.

_Judy, darling. They call me Judy._

I smiled. Judy was such a pretty name. Puck looked calm, Santana looked impressed. Rachel looked like her sweater didn't match. Oh, wait. No she just looked upset. Mr. Schuster congratulated me, and I smiled and took my seat next to Santana.

"I think Puck needed that."

"Yeah, he was wound up over something."

Santana looked confused. I thought about why she looked like that. Danny was in the hospital, Puck said he should be there. People hurt Danny, Puck said he should be hurting people. Hmmm… I know it should be obvious but I had no idea.

_Oh come on you twit._

Puck… wants to be in the hospital… to hurt Danny?

_No, absolutely not, but your on the right track._

Puck wants to be in the hospital to be…with Danny?

_Oh thank heavens I was worried I would have to just tell you._

Why would he…? Oh. OHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Ohmygodihavetotellsomeone.

As I returned to my seat I took Santana's pinky in mine. She looked at me expectantly, she knew I had news.

Hehehe, there I go rhyming again.

"So what's up?" She asked as Mr. Schue handed around the next sheet of paper.

"I know a secret. About Puck." She seemed more focused when I said his name.

"Spill" And spill I did.

**From SingJesseSing:**

Hey, it's Jessie. I just need you to know, that no matter what happens, or what you hear when it does happen, that I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I was under orders from Shelby, you have to understand the pull she has. She managed to transfer me without so much as batting an eye! I had to do what I did, the lot of it. Please understand I'm not some monster, some random heartbreaker out to destroy their club. Well, the last part maybe, but not a monster.

**From Dannyboy:**

You know I could never think that of you. Regardless of what they know I know you better. Either way, I'm not in Glee. Hell I'm still in the hospital, you should come visit. I could use the cheering up. Attached a map to the place. See you soon?

**Rachel's POV**

After Glee club was finished I visited Jesse. He had missed practice due to his throat acting up. I knew better, he needed the time to prepare for tomorrow. Don't ask me how I know, I just did. It came to me in a dream, last night, it was the usual fantasy of me winning my second Oscar for the movie remake of the Musical "Spring Awakening" as Wendla. But, as I went to make my acceptance speech, a hand reached out and grabbed me.

Attached to this hand was a body, and that body was Judy Garland. And not the pretty one, but the old one, wrinkled from years of amphetamine use. This one scared me, and I instantly had a feeling we weren't going to do a duet.

"Before you get that award, I need you to know something. About Jesse."

"Okay, but the masses are waiting…" With a flick of her wrists, the cheers were gone. I shuddered.

"Now it's just us, so listen darling. Jesse will leave you, throw eggs at you, and go back to Vocal Adrenaline a week before Regionals in an effort to make your team lose."

"That's a lot to take in."

"No questioning, no denying it, saying 'My Jesse would never' in some stereotypical manner?"

"My Jesse, would, and has left me before. Him doing it again is just salt to the wound. Plus your Judy Garland, you never lied to me before."

"I knew I liked you. Now go get your award."

With that I woke up, a cold sweat covering my body. Jesse would do that, I know it. He would stoop to that level. He was just…a monster. A soulless automaton who only wants to win.

I told myself that through the day, after I dragged Puck to Glee. He was upset, I figured Glee would make it better. Which it did, after Brittany's surprisingly poised rendition of 'Wait'. She must have knew something, because immediately afterwards I heard her whispering with Santana. Even I could feel the daggers she was shooting Puck.

It was a relief to be out and driving to his house. When I showed up though, he was gone. His parents told me he went to visit someone in the hospital. Good, even more witnesses. They will see I was the one who dumped him, because I am level headed, and a strong black woman. Maybe.

The drive was long, I wonder who he would bother to visit that was so far away. I asked a nurse, if she knew where anyone form Lima would be staying. She gave me a solemn look and pointed the way. I ran down the halls, ready to have a full blown shouting match. Room 513, I opened the door, and instantly fell quiet.

The sight before me was precious, tender, and filled with such a love I almost had to avert my eyes. Jesse was asleep on the bed, next to a boy who looks like he has been through a wood chipper and pieced back together. His face, I knew him. Danny, I scared him off, but here Jesse is, asleep in his bed.

I realized I was foiled, he did in the end break up with me and smash my heart to pieces. He was gay, or at least halfway there, and apparently had some relationship with Danny. It explains why he knew so much, why he would rave about his latest vocal track, how he would beam when he talked about him. My boyfriend was in love with the boy, but I doubt he knew it. He would probably say 'Just a phase, not what you think, I love you.'

I knew better, Judy Garland taught me so.

I walked slowly back to my car, and put on the appropriate CD. I pressed play, and sang along, hoping that it would keep me from crying. It was mostly mumbling, with some whimpers thrown in. I was not really singing anything until an hour later when he exited the hospital. His hair was still a little mussed, and he didn't seem to notice me. I had to do something, please let this work. I belted

"Turn Around, Bright eyes."

It was all I could manage. He had to have heard me, I was going 11 on the Diva Scale. But he kept walking, smiling, talking to himself. I was a insignificant after thought, even after everything. A single tear strolled down my face as I finished the song.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love.

Now I'm only falling apart.

Nothing I can say,

Total eclipse of the heart."

I drove home. Jesse was leaving me, for some scarred kid. Was that it, was that all he had over me? Our talent was equal, if not mine was greater. Our fitness was out of the question as we both could fit into a runway size. Sure I didn't have a penis, but my vagina was just as good as any penis. So that had to be it, Jesse loves him for his scars. I went to my bedroom, my mind set. If he loved them, I could never compete.

Not with my body, pristine, toned, tanned the way it is. I grabbed my Lady Schick Quattro. I would not let him win this way, over some broken body parts. I did what any normal, rational person would do. I threw the razor blade across the room and went downstairs for more ice cream. Nobody was worth that, not even Finn. I mean Jesse.

**A/N**

**I almost made her do it, but decided it was an unnecessary storyline and too far out of character. See, I'm DEVOTED. Also Judy Garland may or may not stay in the story. Maybe jsut for Brittany/Rachel. Reviews pretty please? Even hateful gay bashing "Uz gonna burn in the hellz" reviews would be nice. I'm so lonely T_T**


	6. Behind the Scenes of Regionals

_A/N_

_**Required listening, "Melt My Heart to Stone" by Adele. **_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

_**Puck's POV**_

_We did it. Against all odds we went out and performed and there really is no competition between us and those Oral Intensity freaks. We are going to place, we are going to have Glee club. I am going to be able to spend every other afternoon with the boy I am absolutely crazy about._

_I turn around, looking for Quinn, but she's stopped. Talking to some older looking blonde. Her mom? Suddenly I see a small trickle of liquid roll down her thigh and forget whatever I was thinking before. Quinn was giving birth. To my baby. My baby girl Beth. All other thought left as I rushed to her side, being supportive, as I should be, every other thought out of my mind for that one minute._

_As we loaded into the ambulance I realized we were going to the same hospital Danny was staying at. I instantly felt relieved. And creeped out, and spent the way planning how best to introduce your kinda boyfriend to your baby's momma which I might have neglected to tell him about._

_**Rachel's POV**_

_We did it. Against all odds we went out and performed and there really is no competition between us and those Oral Intensity freaks. However, Vocal Adrenaline was about to perform, and they were our real competition from the start. As I paced and waited for what was sure to be a soulless rendition of some Top 40 tune I saw the commotion. Quinn was in labor, and had to go to the doctors._

_I opted to stay, because I don't think she would want me there. So as they left I saw someone out of the corner of my perfect 20/20 peripheral vision. Someone familiar, I had only just got the image out of my head minutes before performing._

_"Hi Danny, how may I assist you?"_

_"I came to congratulate Noah, you guys were amazing." He said with a smile. Instantly my brain kicked into hyper drive, he called Puck, Noah, I only called him that because we dated for that one week. Even Santana, his constant flame, and Quinn, his baby's momma, called him Puck. Test him, I had to test him. Tell him something that would break anyone else's heart._

_"Oh, his girlfriend just went into labor, he's at the hospital with her." I saw it, just for the briefest of seconds, an indeterminable emotion flowed through his eyes. I was going to savor this, I broke his heart, as he helped Jesse break mine._

_"Pass on my congratulations." He said, his smile back and was still immaculate. He was very attractive, but strictly in the sense I want to be his hag. Anything further I would just be deluding myself worse than I did when Mr. Schue sang that song with me._

_Still, as he left, his posture less graceful than when he approached, head hung low, I knew I did it. I got my revenge. Wasn't it supposed to be luscious and sweet like the organic strawberries on top of my low fat shortcakes? But instead of the usual sweet rush I felt horrible. My kinda sixth sense was tingling, and I was sure this would bite me in the end. But for now, I knew we had Glee to look forward to. Oral Intensity, what kind of name was that._

_**Jesse's POV **_

_They did it. They did exactly as they threatened, delivered a show stopping soulful performance that the team couldn't hope to deliver. Were we going to get second place? And miss out on Nationals?_

_"Hey you look upset."_

_"Those New Direction kids were amazing."_

_Danny smiled as he approached me, his arms going around my waist._

_"Your amazing." He said with a smile._

_"I kno-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. He was not a rough lover by any means, but damn it he knew how to shut me up._

_"Wow."_

_"I thought about it. I want us to be together."_

_"R-really?" I was slightly surprised. I expected him to take a lot more time soul searching than a few days. I mean of course we had that one week fling back in spring break, and knew pretty much everything else from letters, but I was certain I would have some competition._

_"Of course. And what do you have to worry about? I mean you alone could out-sing any of them. Even the Jewish hag." He had such an eloquence with words._

_"Yes, but as far as performing goes they do have the better goods."_

_"How so?"_

_"Well, for one, the majority of Vocal Adrenaline are soulless automatons."_

_He started laughing at this._

_"It isn't funny! We tried to do a funk number and pushed the janitor to suicide." Rest in peace Senor Gomez._

_"You, my friend, have so much soul it isn't funny. And I could have sworn we had this talk already." Danny said, rolling his eyes._

_"I know we did, but not all of my performances can be heart wrenching spectacles of emotion like yours."_

_"I don't think mine are…"_

_"All of them, yes. Every time you sing there is some force pushing it deep into someone's soul. I mean if you were alive in 1940 your voice along could bring the people to their feet and screaming for Rachel's blood."_

_"I know I called her a Jewish hag but that seemed a little inappropriate." He said with a smile._

_"Anyway I don't know if I can do it."_

_"Well what are you singing exactly, I only just arrived, so I missed the obviously glamorous Oral Intensity." His eyes rolled again as he said their name. I have to admit, I was 60 percent gay and that was just wrong._

_"Bohemian Rhapsody."_

_Danny's eyes bulged at this information._

_"Your having trouble putting emotion into what is admittedly a rock super ballad which may or may not have to do with Freddie Mercury's impending death?"_

_"A little…"_

_"Great Jesus, how can I explain this… you feel emotions, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"THEN PUT THEM INTO THE SONG! Start sad, where you confess to killing the man, and then when it comes after the head banging part get angry at some ex lover who dumped you for a better mohawked man."_

_"I can do that."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Definitely." I said with a grin. Just put emotions into words, but restrain them enough so I don't start crying or foaming at the mouth. I can do this. I can do this._

_Wait, Mohawk? I eyed him curiously, but the rest of the team was queuing up to the stage. There would be time for that later._

_**Danny's POV**_

_HE FUCKING DID IT HELL YES._

_I stood with the rest of the crowd, screaming and clapping and making myself heard to an almost ignorant level. And as they bowed I made my backstage, tackling Jesse into a ferocious hug. Which in retrospect was a bad idea, considering the just getting out of the hospital and bruised body parts. But he seemed to like it so I held him close and sat up._

_"I knew you could do it." I said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. I was two years younger, but managed to tower a head over him. I preferred it this way._

_"Thanks." He said, leaning into my body. The pain was bearable, and my smile never faded._

_"How long do the judges usually take?"_

_"Uhh… maybe 15 minutes? Sometimes longer if everyone was good." I said, closing my eyes. Just for a second, I wanted to savor his warmth._

_"So, fifteen minutes and an empty stage…" Jesse said wistfully._

_"Yep."_

_"Why don't you go sing something? Make it worth their while." My eyes shot open. _

_Moment ruined._

_"I have no idea what to sing." I said honestly. I usually had some song stuck in my head, but ever since that Rachel girl and I talked it was unbearably quiet in there._

_"Not a single note in your head?" Jesse knew something was up._

_"Not currently. Do you mind if I tell you something you might not like to hear?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I chose you, you know that. I love you, but there was a competition. You know Noah? He and I had something going, but turns out he has a girlfriend who just went into labor. Of course I can't smash that, so I went with you."_

_"What if he hadn't had a baby on the way."_

_"I would still have needed to think. You have to understand, I love you like I have no other, but Puck loved me. I could feel it when he looked at me and when he said my name. I must have been royally fucked in the head to think that was the case."_

_Jesse sat up and turned to face me as I started to cry. I was so fucking foolish to think I mattered to a football jock. I should stick to the Drama clubs and Glee._

_"I am glad you trust me enough to tell me that. But I should have you know, I will want you no matter what happens. If Puck came in and swooped you away I would be hurt, but glad because he knows how to make people happy when he tries. I want you, or your happiness. If it ever comes to a point where I make you sad I will leave, and if anyone else tried make you sad I will kick them in the face."_

_It was horribly romantic, and just a smidgeon violent. Suddenly a note rang through my head._

_"I know what to sing." I said smiling. My tears dried and Jesse went to the microphone to introduce me._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present for your hearing pleasure, someone who unfortunately is not in a Glee club. But has one the best voices you could ever hear. Everybody… DANIEL CODY!"_

_Jesse went to the piano, waiting for my lead. I swallowed once, and began to sing._

_"Right under my feet is air made of bricksThat pulls me down turns me weak for youI find myself repeating like a broken tuneAnd I'm forever excusing your intentionsAnd I give in to my pretendingsWhich forgive you each timeWithout me knowingThey melt my heart to stone. "_

_The crowd had dispersed a bit, but now they were coming back to their seats. I knew the microphones were hooked up to the back rooms. I wonder if Rachel could hear me. If she would tell Puck._

_"And I hear your words that I made upYou say my name like there could be an usI best tidy up my head I'm the only one in loveI'm the only one in love."_

_I was in my zone. I was the only in love with Puck, and this was his last hurrah. Afterwards I was going to go on with Jesse._

_"Each and every time I turn around to leaveI feel my heart begin to burst and bleedSo desperately I try to link it with my headBut instead I fall back to my kneesAs you tear your way right through meI forgive you once againWithout me knowingYou've burnt my heart to stone"_

_I needed to get it all out of my system now, I had to purge my self of Noah. I was the only one who cared. He just wanted something different. I had to make sure not to run into him, at least without Jesse around. If I saw him alone I would probably forgive him._

_"And I hear your words that I made upYou say my name like there could be an usI best tidy up my head I'm the only one in loveI'm the only one in love."_

_I looked over to Jesse who smiled at me, one of his eyes tearing up. The crowd had begun to wave lighters or cell phones in the air. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the next part, the diva, the finisher._

_"Why do you steal my handWhenever I'm standing my own groundYou build me up, then leave me dead _

_Well I hear your words you made upI say your name like there should be an usI best tidy up my head I'm the only one in loveI'm the only one in love."_

_I hit the note on 'Dead', something that only happens once in a blue moon for me personally. As I looked into the standing crowd, cheering for me, I saw him in the back. His shaved head, broad shoulders, and god his eyes. He was staring right into me. I walked over, took Jesse's hand and lead him off stage. I did not want to deal with Noah, Puck, right now._

_**Puck's POV**_

_We had only just got back, without Quinn who insisted I be here to collect our giant trophy, when I heard it over the speakers._

_"DANIEL CODY!"_

_My heart leapt to my throat as I heard him sing, and wow. It was so deep, so much soul, he would have knocked the rest of us out if he had eleven back-up dancers. But as it came with listening to Mr. Schuster's lectures about using songs as a way to vent, I couldn't; help it._

_"I'm the only one in love."_

_What? No, I loved him. He knew that, those nights I spent with him, he said when he got out we were going to be an item. Suddenly I looked over to Rachel, who seemed to be about to vomit. She usually looks like she's better than us, but now she looked sick…with…something._

_"I'm the only one in love." It rang out again over the speakers. Why would he think that? I made eye contact with Berry and I saw it all somehow._

_"What did you do?" I asked, not caring the rest of the group could hear our conversation._

_"It was simple Noah. He stole Jesse from me, so I…"_

_"SO YOU WHAT?" I was shaking now. Please, don't let me be right._

_"So I told him, he came over to congratulate you, but you were off with Quinn and the rest. I told him simply you were off with your girlfriend who was giving birth."_

_My world went black, but I felt people restraining me._

_I came to, barely seconds passed. Of course I fainted, son of a bitch. No way would I get back my stud status now._

_"What is your problem?" Santana asked. I looked to her simply and said it._

_"I'm gay for the boy singing. Danny, my Danny boy, who Rachel kinda effectively smashed his heart to little pieces because of her word choices." She looked at me in silence before saying four simple words._

_"It's about damn time."_

_"What?" The rest said in unison._

_"Let's face it, you're a horrible sexter. "Oh yeah baby" and it's variation while I come up with the kink. And then you always close your eyes when we're together, and let's face it I am every guy's highlight reel."_

_"So you used me?" I said half disgusted, half relieved she wasn't calling for Danny's blood._

_"Well face it, they don't make em like you anymore." She said with a wink. I blushed and made my way out the door, hearing Santana shouting at Rachel._

_"YOU GO NEAR MY FAG AGAIN AND I WILL CUT YOU!" It was great she was supportive. I made it to the auditorium, just as he was finishing the song._

_"I'm the only one in love, I'm the only one in love…" He looked up, straight at me, as if his eyes were trained. I saw him too, his green eyes filled with heartbreak. He broke the trance when he walked over, taking Jesse's hand in his._

_I was in a numb state as I saw him leave. Santana came by and dragged me to the stage. I stood and waited, and prayed. For something good to happen today. Oral Intensity was the runner-ups. Lousy judge's ass-kissing sons and daughters of bitches and whores. It was us and Vocal Adrenaline. I looked and locked eyes with Jesse. He seemed to be sad, but then the announcement was made._

_Vocal Adrenaline had won._

_"We didn't even place." Artie said disheartingly. I looked over to the winners. Jesse and Danny were smiling and suddenly Santana pulled me away. I couldn't help it, I turned around._

_"Danny, can we talk?" I asked, my voice filled with hopefully desperation. Studly desperation, but still, new low. He looked at me, but there was nothing in his eyes. He turned to Jesse, who still had his hands around Danny's waist, and kissed him so deeply I had to look away. I walked off, not looking back, Danny's song ringing through my head._

_"I'm the only one in love…"_

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay and stuff, but I had doctor's appointments. And I have a lot more possibilities with this now. Next chapter will be a Finn/Danny exclusive, so hooray. HOORAY!**


	7. Glee's Big Gay American Summer

A/N

**So I realize now I am far enough behind, but I have a quick solution to catch me up with the actual show(which was a hope of mine)**

**It's called a montage! YAY MONTAGES!**

Glee's Big Gay American Summer

Jacob(to Puck) - So we've seen you getting cozy with Santana and the once stand-offish Quinn Fabray respectively. Is it true my blog post about the three of you becoming the first legitimately polyandrous couple?

Puck - *glares*

Jacob(to Santana) - *stares*

Santana - Listen here Jew-fro, my face is up here, and I have a switchblade in my purse if you don't watch where you point the three inches you call your masculinity.

Quinn - Ditto *glares*

Jacob - *runs*

**(scene change)**

Jacob(to Finn and Rachel) - So Finnchel, what do you have to say about the comments regarding the idea that Finn is actually a flaming homosexual who is using the most oblivious girl in school to be a convincing beard?

Finn - I'm not on fire…

Rachel - Now Jacob, I know I have a restrsining order against you but I am willing to just this once validate your existence with a response. Finn and I are madly in love and have been making out for pretty much all of the summer break.

Finn - Yeah, we make out a lot.

Jacob - That doesn't disprove anything actually, due to her strong jaw line, and mannish hands Finn could very well be faking it. Rachel have you met the mailman?

Rachel - What?

Finn - *smiles weakly*

**(scene change)**

Jacob(to Kurt) - How are you responding to the news that Finn is a closeted homosexual?

Kurt - I have no idea what you're talking about.

Jacob - Then can you comment on the idea that some have suggested you've been dumbing down your wardrobe to make yourself more accessible?

Kurt - *puches Jacob in the face* You leave my wardrobe the fuck out of this. *turns to the camera* Oh it seems you caught that on film…*camera blacks out*

**(scene change)**

Jacob(to Mercedes) - I hope you had a great summer.

Mercedes - It was lovely thank you.

Jacob - Is it true that at one particular night Brittany managed to seduce you?

Mercedes - Yes. *grins ear to ear*

Brittany - I heard my name…

Jacob(to Brittany) - How are you liking this new relationship?

Brittany - I love my Mercy. Sanny was mean and left me in the sewers…

Mercedes - Actually, I think it was she and Santana were drinking in a street when Brittany walked into a manhole. Santana didn't notice until later and by then Brittany had become one with the rats, learning their language.

Brittany - And earning their trust.

Jacob - You're just kidding right?

Mercedes and Brittany - No.

**(scene change)**

Jacob(to Danny) - So rumor has it you're a shoe-in to join Glee and beocm ethe latest superstar sorta.

Danny - *on the phone* No, I'll pick you up. Because you can't be at my house alone like that. I explained it to you already… Okay, I'll be right out.

Jacob - Who was that?

Danny - My boyfriend Jesse. He lives with me since his poarent sboth kicked him out and cut him off.

Jacob - Jesse as in Rachel's former boy toy?

Danny - I guess so *laughs*

Jacob(to camera) - History shows Rachel has a habit for dating gays.

Jacob(to Danny) - Before you go can you expand on the idea you were admitted to a mental hospital after finding out your mother had died from her previous attack at the hands of your father?

Danny - …

Sue(appearing out of nowhere) - Jacob, you're suspended. Get out.

Jacob(off school grounds) - And that was what happened to the Glee kids last summer.

A/N

**So here is the "catch up to season two" montage. For those who notice the lack of Artie and tina, I decided to keep that story alive and well, since I'm already taking major liberties by breaking up Brittana. And uhh… if people leave questions I suppose I can answer them?**


	8. Audition Redux

A/N

**So I figured out why my notes didn't look as pretty, and have fixed all the old chapters so the songs aren't just a jumble of mush that's horrible to read. And, here it is! Oh, season 2 spoilers such as characters and some plot events apply. **

Will's POV

It was a new year, and I was ecstatic about our chances for this year. Third was good, we at least made it to Regionals. The kids seemed to be closer knit than ever, and hopefully the drama will be at a minimum, allowing them all to focus on the routines.

It was a sad sight to see the club board, no new recruits for New Directions. Sue told me something about it needing to be seen as competition, but that just fueled unneeded hostility between the members. I remember an incident where a Cheerio poisoned another's vitamin water because they wanted a higher spot on the pyramid.

I was very wary of Santana for the weeks following that particular event.

But here, with my good kids, we would surely not stoop to such a low level. Fair play was a given, as was respect. It made my heart warm thinking about it. They have grown so much in a year.

Danny's POV

The new school year and I had a fresh start. My wounds were healing nicely, and Jesse was as rambunctious as always. He always seemed to have some scheme to make the day amazing which usually ended up with us on the kitchen floor covered in chocolate pudding doing questionable things to each other.

I decided to sponsor a foreign exchange student, with my aunt's connections it was simply a matter of which one I liked the best. So I took the list to Youtube to see if any had a passable talent and that is how I found Sunshine Corazon. She was amazing, and since I would need a friend in Glee club I had her come over first thing the next week.

She lived in one of the many spare room's the mansion provides, but far enough away from Jesse that he wouldn't be annoyed by her hyper active tendencies. It was these same tendencies that found me in the current conversation with her.

"Please you have to come with me, it'll be fun!"

"Where exactly am I going?" I asked, rubbing my increasingly aching head.

"To the audtion site for Glee!" She beamed from ear to ear and shoved a piece of paper in my direction.

"I thought I showed you where the auditorium was…" I read over the sheet and had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Apparently they have enough people trying out that they need to outsource! I am so excited! Do you think I'm good enough?" Her doubt was laughable, but to giggle now would earn me a smack to the chest.

"Of course you're good enough. I mean you might even outshine Rachel." Her eyes lit up.

"Oh I sang with her! Annoying, kind of an awkward bone structure, amazing talent?"

"The one and the same" I said with a laugh. If she managed to impress Rachel then she had a sure shot of making it into New Directions. We laughed as we made out way to Art class, I had to figure out which shade of blue I liked the best, and she was almost done storyboarding her collage.

As school let out Sunshine hopped onto her scooter and wished me a farewell, I told her I'd catch up as soon as possible, I needed to get my keys from Sue if we run late. It was a quick, painless, five minute ordeal. So I hopped into my Pontiac, logged the address into the GPS, and was on my way there.

Sunshine was nowhere to be seen when I arrived at the oddly dilapidated building, and I couldn't help but hurry my pace. Her motorized scooter(my welcome to America present) was neatly parked and chained to the rusting chain like fence. I was making my way up the concrete walkway when I heard a scream. It rang through the air and made me go froma steady walk to full blown sprint. I hit the door shoulder first, smashing the already frail piece of wood off of it's hinges.

"Danny, help me!" Sunshine shouted, she was in the far corner surrounded by three men, one of which had a hold of her, one of which had a hold of her sheet music, and one of which had a hold of some smoking pipe. I saw one pull out a flash of silver, and the next thing I remember is standing next to a shivering Sunshine. Her sheet music was ruined now due ot all the blood…blood?

"Are you bleeding?" I asked, giving her a quick one over. She was fine but shaken.

The blood it seems was coming from the crack smoking goons, which made me feel relieved. Sunshine however just kept shaking. I picked up her petite frame and carried her out of that place, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Sunshine, did you use the wrong address?" Her head shook a violent 'no' and she handed me the exact piece of paper I was too preoccupied to read earlier.

"_Here are the directions, good luck! I hope you don't get lost." - Rachel Berry *_

I think it was the gold star that made me realize everything. Rachel and Sunshine had a sing off, Rachel, who has already proven to be incredibly self conscious despite her talents, saw Sunshine as the immediate threat. Rachel tried to have the threat eliminated.

I decided to deal with that later, now my friend needed me. I sat her shotgun in the car and hopped in driving home. She was still incredibly wound up, which had me worried slightly.

"Who's Ella?" Sunshine asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Why…what did I say?" I must have zoned out between the call for help and the suddenly unconscious crack heads.

"You said 'She isn't your Ella anymore' and proceeded to maim them."

"Ella… was my mom's nickname."

"Was?" Although I counted Sunshine on the upper half of my friends I didn't really share that particular story with anyone, as far as I know the only two who know the details were Sue and Jesse. I gritted my teeth.

"She died. My dad stabbed her a lot, and I guess I kinda over reacted." I remembered the glint of silver.

"That's why when the one pulled out a lighter you went super berserker. Danny?"

"Hmmm?" I was in my own little world for a second.

"Can we go home?" I laughed.

"Of course."

The way home was short, and it helped with my disregard for the speeding ordinances we arrived in under ten minutes. It was hours though, before Sunshine could close her eyes for five minutes without screaming. I decided that now was as good a time as any to break in the new batch of hydroxicodeine. I slipped half of one into her water so it would dissolve.

"Sunshine, drink this, it'll help you sleep." I handed her the glass. She looked at me, something on her mind.

"How were you able to move so fast? I mean I know adrenaline and everything into account but you knew exactly what you were doing when you saved me. Who taight you?"

"Drink the water and I'll tell." She swallowed the glass in a second and laid back down for the story. It sucks that it wasn't happier.

"My dad decided one day that he wanted a challenge, as opposed ot just beating a dog, he wanted me to know how to fight back. So he enrolled me in the best of classes and I learned. I was still never any match for him, but at least I knew what was coming."

"How were you not a match? I mena you were scary good back…*yawn*…there."

"My dad never played fair, where I had fists, he had shuriken, where I had legs, he had wooden staffs. It got to the point where the pain was bearable." I thought I saw her crying, but I didn't say anything.

"Danny, can you sing me a lullaby? I love your voice…" Her eyes were half closed. I smiled, she was adorable. I sang one I knew she liked.

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

When you're not happy,

My skies are gray.

You'll never know dear,

How much I love you.

So please don't take my sunshine away…"

I made it through the first verse and Sunshine was already asleep her light, even breathing filling the room. I was still awake when Jesse made it home, his theatre troupe was still trying to get down the steps to a Chorus Line.

"Long day hun?" He asked as he moved close to me, taking me in his arms.

"Yes, Rachel sent Sunshine and me to a crack house. I plan on ruining her attempts at glee stardom. If not her life altogether." I said, completely dead pan. I was already brainstorming the possibilities.

"She sent you two to a crack house?" Jesse half yelled.

"Keep quiet, she's sleeping. She got into a singoff with Rachel and apparently she was too good." I rolled my head over, resting it on his shoulder.

"So in other words she pissed you off." Jesse seemed slightly worried.

"Yes, I suppose endangering my friend's life did piss me off." I clicked to the next channel, finding a satisfying movie where a brunette's head was chopped off by a gremlin hillbilly.

"Shit. She pissed off a Sylvester. You're going to warn her at least, right?" Jesse asked, changing the channel to something less gruesome.

"Fine, I'll give her a fair warning."

(the next day)

"Sunshine, sunshine wait!" I heard her screech from down the halls. My walking companion and I stopped to face her.

"You sent me to a crack house. They used my sheet music as toilet paper." Sunshine's glare was improving.

"I'll buy you a new set. Please I just want to say…" Sunshine and I waited for the sorry that was bound to come.

"…the real auditions are tody in the auditorium. I hope you'll come." Rachel was off like a bullet after that, chasing down Finn who was talking to some fish lipped blonde who's name I didn't know.

Sunshine and I continued our walk. I had an epiphany.

"Sunshine, go to the audtion."

"She'll probably cover me in pigs blood!" Sunshine and I shared horror movie addictions, Carrie being one of the more recent.

"No, the entire clubs' skin her alive if she does anything like that again. But, you won't join that club."

"So we're staying in the art club only? I really like to sing…" She was trailing off, I think she almost had it.

"No, I mean you're joining a different school's Glee club. Vocal Adrenaline, national Champions."

Her eyes lit up, but then she looked confused.

"I don't go to Carmel though…" I gave it four seconds before she finally got what I was saying.

"Oh, oh, oh, no. I don't want to go without you, I won't know anybody there."

"But you'll be safe. They live in the wealthier district, and, no Rachel Berry."

"Does this mean I have to move out?"

"Oh fuck no, I mean what would I do with myself if it was me and Jesse all day?"

"Fuck." Something about her light voice saying it made me double over in laughter. Which was a horrible idea, as my back was once again killing me.

"Besides that obviously" I said while she picked up the laughter.

"Go knock 'em dead."

"You'll be there, I mean, you're still trying out right?"

I gave it a minutes pause. I did know some of the kids, and I would eventually get bored. Plus if I was in the club my own plans to destroy Rachel might be exponentially easier to succeed with.

"Sure." We joined hands and made our way to the auditorium to audition.

Sunshine was a force of nature, her rendition of 'Listen' had me cheering in the aisles along with the rest of the club. Well not with them, I was a good ten feet away. Puck and I were nowhere near on good ground to be withing arm's distance.

"Thank you Sunshine, and welcome to New Directions!" The teacher, I recognized him. I remember something to do with Spanish and had the odd feeling I had some ill will from him, but I shrugged it off.

"Audtitioning next is…Daniel Cody…" His voice fel flat as he read off the paper. Yes, definitely some ill feeling from him to me.

"I'll be singing a version of 'Touch Me' from 'Spring Awakening'." It was just me and the piano and the jazz band cleared the stage. If I wanted to have a niche I had to channel all of my sex appeal into this performance, I mean they had the bad boy, Mr. All-American, and a groovy Handicapable kid already. What they needed, quite frankly, was to get laid.

"Where I go, when I go there,

No more memory anymore-

Only men on distant ships,

The women with them, swimming with them, to shore...

Where I go, when I go there,

No more whispering anymore-

Only hymns upon your lips;

A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore...

Touch me-just like that.

And that-oh, yeah-now, that's heaven.

Now, that I like.

God that's so nice.

Now lower down, where the figs lie...

I was definitely getting a different reaction than Sunshine. While they were cheering and screaming her name the majority had this flushed look on their faces. Even Rachel was glancing at Finn who was glancing at Rachel as both tried to cover the increasing blush overtaking the collective members of Glee club.

"Where I go when I go there,

No more shadows anymore-

Only men with golden fins;

The rythm in them, rocking with them, to shore...

I could see several bitten lips and clenched fists, a majority of glazed over eyes, and several crossed legs. Oh yes, this song was definitely the best choice. And I hadn't even hit the money section yet.

"Touch me-all silent.

Tell me-please-all is forgiven.

Consume my wine.

Consume my mind.

I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh...

Touch me-just try it.

Now there-that's it-God that's heaven.

Touch me.

I'll love your light.

I'll love you right...

We'll wander down, where the sins lie...

Touch me-just like that.

Now lower down, where the sins lie...

Love me-just for bit...

We'll wander down, where the winds sigh...

Where the winds sigh...

Where the winds sigh..."

The song ended and the crowd stood there in a stupor, with only Sunshine clapping at first. She it seems was immune to my powers of persuasion, but the rest of the club was soon dragged out of their mid-euphoric state and joined in clapping. Mr. Schuster stood up to shake my hand.

"Welcome to New Directions Danny." I glanced over to Rachel who was silently fuming over whatever little thing-Dear god look at that dress. I laughed because honestly all she needed was the dead billionaire tycoon to complete the look. She stood up and put out her hand to mine in some barbaric gesture of friendliness.

"Welcome, I am glad we have someone with your talent on our side. You and Sunshine will undoubtedly be great additions to our second line of singers."

I had this unhealthy habit of laughing in people's faces when they were incredibly amusing.

"You think we're going to settle for second string vocals? I already won a state championship in my Sophomore year and turned down three record labels subsequently. I am going for top billing, as for Sunshine, you won't have to worry about her." I walked away, a frazzled Berry following close behind.

"What do you mena I don't have to worry you heard her! She is the only other soprano here who could possibly impose on my standing."

"She's transferring to Carmel and joining Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse says 'Hi'."

"Tell him I say 'Hi' back. And why is she transferring?"

"You sent her to a crack house. Infested with crack heads. She's fearful for her life and you should be lucky she isn't pressing charges." Berry had this look of relief, no police are coming to arrest her.

"You are, however, on my shit list. And if I can help it you won't get anything close to a solo again." And with that I gave her a Sylvester glare, the kind only someone with that particular genetic code in their DNA could give, and left her there mumbling something about sorry. She had her chance, now it was my turn.

**A/N**

**So I made it through the chapter! YAY! Also i got a review last time so YAY. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE YAY I FEEL. THE MORE YAY I FEEL THE SEXIER DANNY GETS. YAY.**

Where I go when I go there,

No more weeping anymore.

Only in and out your lips;

The broken wishes, washing with them, to shore"


	9. Come Hear the Music Play

A/N

**And here I am starting work early on chapter 9! AKA episode 2 as it was in the magical land of various psychosis I call my brain. Also, since I kinda forgot, last chapter's required listening includes "Touch Me" from the musical 'Spring Awakening' and "You are my sunshine" which is that lullaby from the one laundry/pampers commercial.**

**Oh, and for this chapter required listening includes "I'll cover you" from Rent.**

Finn's POV

Glee was fun until Danny joined. Rachel was nice until Danny joined. I still had some semblance of masculinity until Danny joined. Because as soon as Danny sang the first verses of that song any idea that I might still be attracted to girl's flew out the window and smashed someone else in the head.

It wasn't strictly Danny I was attracted to either. Puck has his good points and an eight pack. Kurt was such an expressive ball of amazing that I always liked talking to him. But Rachel was annoying overbearing and quite possibly planning my death since she caught on to my problem at Danny's audition.

I remember her reaction, which was thankfully is a much more secluded place.

"Since when have you had…feelings towards another boy!" She was very scary when she got angry like this.

"I don't know exactly, I mean everybody had the same reaction why am I the one in trouble?" I had a valid point.

"Because you're supposed to be straight and madly in love with me!" Valid point lost. Everyone assumed Mike and Matt were something before his untimely leaving, and I couldn't see Artie from where I was sitting. She slammed her head against the wall, one of her more noticeable habits.

"I'm sorry I'll do my best to not…"

"To not what? Be yourself? Jesus Finn I have no qualms with you being a homosexual, I just hate that I'm constantly the last to know. First Jesse then Puck and now you. I mean next thing you know Mr. Schue will have Danny bent over his teaching desk! I have no idea how he does it." I will probably be plagued by that delicious mental image for the rest of my- MAILMAN.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No, but for the record, we still have to make out in public unless you want to be outed to the entire school."

I thought about it for a second, it didn't seem so bad. I mean half of the jocks that weren't expelled still thought I was gay anyway. But then I would be by myself. Rachel would leave, or draw more attention to it. I did not have and entourage like Puck or Kurt, and I was definitely not on the level of bad-assery that Danny seemed to frolic in.

"No, I'll pretend. You said so yourself, I'm a good actor." She smiled and took my hand in hers as she lead me down the hallway.

So Glee was actually kinda the same. I mean except now Kurt had some huge kick about Britney Spears and how we had to do her songs. I was tuning out mostly until Kurt was sent to the office for something.

"Now, Michael Bolton!"

And I was tuned back out.

Kurt it seemed had a point since Brittany and Mercedes came in both swearing they had Britney hallucinations. Then Rachel. And then Artie for whatever reason. Oh right, football. I was meaning to help him with that, but since I was kicked off the team for the idea we haven't spoken much.

"Hey Finn can we talk?" Think of the Devil and he shall appear.

"Sure Artie, what's up?" I walked behind him and began to guide him to some place secluded. Sure he might have initiated the conversation, but everyone knows he's a gold mine of moral support and general intelligence.

"So in my Britney hallucination we were both on the football team and it was amazing and we won. Also I googled the rules, we're allowed to push me down the field. And why are you leading me to the choir room?"

"Choir room seems to be the go to place for talking and I have questions."

"Of course you do, lead the way." He said with an eye roll. It was one of those things I liked about Artie, he was willing to listen when it didn't interfere with his Halo.

"So, come out with it." Artie said completely dead pan.

"So I think I can possibly be attracted to some of the boys in school and really feel awkward about it. Especially considering how I was kinda shitty to Kurt."

Artie just stared at me and then threw his hands up Hallelujah style.

"It's about damn time you seen the light. I mean we figured you'd eventually implode from the pent up sexual frustration."

"So you mean everyone already assumed…"

"Yes. Except Kurt. And by Kurt I mean Mercedes. And by Mercedes I mean if we brought this up to Kurt ever we would be maimed beyond recognition. So what did he finally do?"

"What?" I was still wrapped up in the fact everybody knew. Or at least guessed.

"What did Kurt do to make you realize your perfect for each other?" Artie said smiling. It must have been the hot debate between the original gleeks.

"Oh. Nothing. Danny was the one who actually…" Which was met my a quick punch to the stomach.

"What was that for?"

"For being a tool only attracted by the possibility of sex." Artie was glaring at me now.

"What? I don't date someone for the possibility of sex alone…" Which earned me another punch to the stomach.

"You slept with Santana for the sake of having sex, you dated Quinn because of some notion you being head footballer and her being head cheerleader means you were entitled to bang, you're attracted to Danny who basically oozes sex out of his pores. I mean nobody is "straight" when it comes to that kid. But then you have the likes of Rachel Berry and Kurt. Both are the biggest prudes imaginable. However, one is more readily available in the form of a woman. Which is why you don't think your attracted to Kurt, while in reality if he showed any sense of sex appeal you would be ogling over him like a fiend."

"Wow. Am I really that shallow?" I said rubbing my now sore stomach. Artie may not have abs but his arms are ridiculous.

"Yes, which is why I am your new life coach. You my friend are going to get the boy of your dreams. And me on the football team. Deal?"

"Deal."

And with that I rolled my life coach into Coach Bieste's office.

_*Text from Mercy - Hey boo how you doing? Change of plans tonight, Rachel is dragging us to the cabaret. Dress nice.*_

Brittany's POV

I don't like Mercedes. I mean I do like Mercedes, just not like I like Santana. I miss her, but soon she'll have to get jealous and whisk me away from Mercedes. I just had to be with someone else and she'll do that over protective thing that results in her dragging me home. I know it was wrong to use someone in such a way, but I had already tried to use boys and nothing ever seemed to work. I mean I slept with the remainder of the hockey team! And all I got was a look and she went off to find Puck or something.

So I thought, legitimately for about 12 seconds, and came up with the idea. So while I was down in the sewers I saw Mercedes, and made my move. She was willing enough although, we never actually kissed yet. She was willing to try though, which is good enough I guess, in all honesty I don't even know why I'm thinking about this, I have to get ready for the carburetor.

Mercedes picked me up wearing this lacey black sequined dress. I looked at my clothes and felt underdressed, I just had on some jeans and a tank top. Mercedes took one look at me and lead me upstairs to change into the pink mini-dress we bought a few days ago at one of the now many mall trips with Kurt.

Finally presentable we arrived at the fancy spot a few minutes to late because Rachel was wearing a really awkward dress again. I shook my head at her lack of taste. She seemed angry we were late, at least it was for a good reason. She lead us in talking constantly about how we had to see a real cabbage to understand theatricality. Puck looked upset. He looked like that a lot nowadays.

"What's wrong Puck?" I asked, Mercedes still attached to my arm.

"I was half hoping Danny would be here. I mean the rest of Glee is…" Oh, Puck and his Danny boy.

"He must have had a good enough excuse if Rachel couldn't convince him to come. I mean she is the captain…" Mercedes added. Rachel's face twisted into one of anger.

"Actually, after I tracked down his cell phone number and called him I was treated to the most explicit five minutes of my life. I can't believe they would…ugh…" Rachel said shaking her head.

"They would what?" Finn asked, his arms draped delicately over her shoulder.

"Jesse and Danny were fucking and put it on speaker when Rachel called." Santana clarified while looking at Rachel with some sort of envy.

"It took you five minutes to hang up?" Artie asked which made Rachel turn the deepest shade of red I have ever seen her. She now matched that atrocious green number even better. I always liked Christmas.

"I can't wait to see Santa…" Santana turned away in a huff while Mercedes patted me on the arm consolingly.

"Just a few more months." The place was lit by candles, with random fancy hat people drinking coffees and eating these awkward looking onion rings, I think they were onions, I never knew onions could be that small.

"Mercy I want some onion rings too." I said pointing out how the other tables had food.

"Those are calamari actually, seafood. Still want?"

"Sure, I forgot how to eat earlier." Mercedes smiled that almost heartwarming big momma smile at me. I had to remind myself that it was almost heartwarming. I wanted Santana, just to get Santana back. I did not get warm in my stomach when Mercy would smile at me. I did not think about how life could be with her. Except now, but only to remind myself of what not to think of.

She would be nice, and comfort me when I forgot things. She would have a longer temper than Santana, and treat me nice. We'd get little dogs(Santana was allergic), eat little onion rings made of seafood, just be cozy and happy and warm. I shook the thought out of my head when she looked at me again. I had to remember that Santana was the goal, not Mercedes. Wait, Mercedes, not Santana. Oh crap.

No no no no no. I screwed up. Mercedes offered me a piece of food. I don't think I want to eat right now, but I couldn't say anything because I was almost positive the next words out of my mouth would ruin me. Luckily the stage lit up and the caboodle could begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to the cabaret! Here we pride ourselves ins staying true to the Broadway culture and song scores backed by our elite vocal members, and starting off our night might I welcome newcomers to the stage, Misters Jesse St. James and Daniel Cody!"

The group of us each muttered the same sentence, mostly under our breathes. "No. Fucking. Way."

Sure enough, there on stage were our two kind of friends. Jesse was wearing this awkward bob wig and red trench that looked fabulous with his heels, while Danny had on this ragged but rugged trench that made him look homeless. I feel like I've seen this somewhere…

Rachel did the honor of informing our group of what was going on.

"They're probably singing 'I'll Cover You' from the smash Broadway hit Rent which heralded Idina Menzel's breakthrough role as Maureen. Although I ultimately see this failing because Danny can't hit the notes for Collins, he has too high a register. I mean we all heard his Regionals performance. It's illogical of him to be capable of hitting anything lower than his audition piece."

"You talk way too much." Was the again unanimous sentence of the group.

Jesse had been singing, oh stupid Rachel making me miss it. Luckily now the stage had my full attention. Danny was up now.

"Open your door,I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you"

So much for him not being able to hit the low notes. Kurt and Mercedes were holding back laughter and Rachel looked like really bad in that dress. And embarrassed. Jesse and Danny's voice blended together perfectly for this next part.

"I think they meant it

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love, on life

Be my life

Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket

Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat"

It was really heartwarming and made me feel like dancing to the upbeat loveyness.

"You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle" Jesse had such a look in his eyes it felt rude to stare.

"No you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat" I leaned into Mercedes, resting my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her warm arm around me and we stayed like that for the remainder of the song. Now it was the two of them singing again.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love, on life

All my life

I've longed to discover

Something as true as this is…"

I tried to absorb the message of the song. But I was feeling too happy, so I just nestled deeper into Mercedes. Danny had such power to his voice, I was glad he was singing.

"So with a thousand sweet kisses,

I'll cover you,

With a thousand sweet kisses,

I'll cover you,

When you're worn out and tired,

When your heart has expired"

I had no doubt in his words, and with the feeling of love persisting in the air Jesse chimed in to finish the song with Danny.

"If you're cold and you're lonely

You've got one nickel only

With a thousand sweet kisses,

I'll cover you,With a thousand sweet kisses,

I'll cover you

Oh, lover,

I'll cover you,

Yeah,

Oh, lover,

I'll cover you…"

And with the final note sung they sealed the song with a kiss. The looks at our table were ones of love and deep emotional stirrings for the majority. Puck just looked like he was about to vomit. Or punch something. I however had an epiphany. Throughout the love song I was thinking not of Santana, but strictly my Mercy. It was with this thought in my head that spurred my actions in that cozy restaurant.

Mercedes is a fantastic kisser. I expected as much due to her large full lips, but this blew my mind. We got oohs and aahs form the crowd and one really angry glare form Santana. I didn't pay much attention to that, I was way too preoccupied because the greatest thing happened next. Mercedes kissed me back.

A/N

**Yay for blossoming lesbian relationships! Also reviews would be nice.**


	10. Laughing

**A/N So this chapter picks up in Grilled Cheezus, after Burt is in the hospital, Mercedes' performance, and Sam getting tackled. **

Why did it seem like I was always the last one to know? First with the pregnancy, and now with Burt in the hospital. I had to go to Kurt, I had to make sure he was okay. If anything I owed him that much, dude is like a little brother to me. And that just makes the situation even worse with the fact I had come to the point where I was legitimately into Kurt for being Kurt.

I liked him because he was funny, at times bitchy, always had amazing hair, and somehow got an amazing set of abs from being on the Cheerios. I talked with Artie about it, how I was so sure that he would still be open to it, but then this happened, and Artie had to pull me to the side.

"Dude, you can't ask him out now." Artie has crazy mind-reading Jedi powers.

"Why not? If anything it's better since he needs some strong shoulder to hold onto and cry." And then tear off my clothes and have hot sticky sex on the hospital floor. In the hospital. Where Burt is in a coma. Mental image killed.

"Then be that, but do NOT ask him out."

"Why not?"

Artie face palmed himself and began to explain.

"Kurt is a very paranoid person by nature. He has to be to survive in this high school from hell, considering all the jocks who eventually think it a good idea to invite him places only to humiliate him somehow."

"Oh…eighth grade was a while ago, and he hasn't fallen for it since."

"Exactly! He refuses to do anything that could potentially be humiliating, except Glee club which I am grateful for because I can't be the only one forced to harmonize all the damn time."

"So you're saying he won't date me because…"

"Because you could be some covert douche bag from the football team. I mean we all know why you wore a shower curtain…"

"Ah. I can work with that though, why else not?" I asked, knowing Artie always had two valid reasons for doing anything. At least in my head he did, I don't follow him places though, it would be creepy. Plus he doesn't really go anywhere except for his house. And his physiotherapist. And the mall. Okay maybe I follow him a little bit.

"Because he is in a fragile state right now, with his dad and all, and will see it as solely pity and he thinks himself a lot higher than someone's charity."

"Ah, so I wait until Burt doesn't die?" Artie rolled his eyes but then he smiled. I guess I understood that.

"Pretty much, you know, if he doesn't develop a crush on anyone else by then you should be fine. And if you can get over the fact he's kind of your brother now."

"I keep trying to not think about that and then you go and mention it again!" Artie just started laughing and rolled away. I think he enjoys reminding me of how it's almost insects. Inspects? Ah I can never remember the damn word. Artie has a nice laugh, I wonder why the hell he's single so often.

The hospital is all white and clean smelling, but to the point where it makes me want to vomit. Like can't somebody order a pizza and just waft it though the halls? It'd make hospitals more appealing. Damn it now I wanted a pizza. Kurt first, pizza after. Burt's room ins easy to find, because I could hear Rachel arguing.

"I think we should be allowed to pray!" Rachel said, stamping her foot to the ground while Quinn and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"I think you should get the fuck out of here before I beat you to death with whichever book you hold holiest." Kurt said with a glare that made Rachel's mouth clamp shut and walk away. Mercedes and Quinn followed, knowing better than to argue.

Definitely not the best time, so I followed Rachel out of the building, watching as the ambulances eushed by. I stopped for one, something magnetic glueing me to the spot. This one ambulance had something about it, something I had to see. Something…devastating is the word I want I think.

Yes, devastating. Jesse St. James, who seemed to have been hit by a car. I watched them rush him in, watched Danny run after him, and just stared. This is going to be a horrible week.

Practice the next day was hell. Kurt was crying, Danny was a zombie, and Rachel kept glaring at me whenever I would look at one of them. Mercedes sang her song yesterday, and today noone really felt like going. At least I didn't think so until Danny raised his hand.

"I have a song."

"Danny, are you serious? I mean you should be at the hospital with your boyfriend on life support, considering you split your day between here and the art room."

"I have a song." Danny was really zombied today.

"No, Mister Schue he shouldn't sing! He is in no shape to do any of his power notes, he can barely sit down for Christ sakes! His passion is locked away in the hospital."

Danny seemed to be more awake after that.

"Rachel, I have a song. Consider it my swan song, because I plan on quitting afterwards."

"YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT WE NEED YOUR VOICE!"

"I'm just going to ignore her and sing. Brad, do your thing."

"No one laughs at God in a hospitalNo one laughs at God in a warNo one's laughing at GodWhen they've lost all they've got and they don't know what forNo one laughs at GodOn the day they realize that the last sight they'll ever seeIs a pair of hateful eyesNo one's laughing at GodWhen they're saying their goodbyes"

I think Rachel was hideously mistaken when she said his passion was gone."But God could be funnyAt a cocktail party when listening to a good God themed joke orOr when the crazies say He hates usAnd they get so red in the head you think they're 'bout to chokeGod could be funnyWhen told he'll give you money if you just pray the right wayAnd when presented like a genie who does magic like HoudiniOr grants wishes like Jiminy Cricket and Santa ClausGod can be so hilarious"

I looked around the club, each of their faces falling into the similar sad zombie mask Danny was wearing before singing. I looked to Kurt, who was once again weeping into his McQueen jacket. I wish I knew how to make him feel better."No one laughs at God in a hospitalNo one laughs at God in a warNo one laughs at God in a hospitalNo one laughs at God in a warNo one laughing at God in a hospitalNo one's laughing at God in a warNo one's laughing at GodWhen they're starving or freezing or so very poorNo one's laughing at GodNo one's laughing at GodNo one's laughing at GodWe're all laughing with God"

Danny didn't wait for the applause, or for feedback. He was gone, and we were still stunned form the last bluesy notes he scattered into the song.

"Sweet Jesus Berry, how many times are you going to chase him out of glee!" Santana asked, her face now a glare, but a single tear marking her tanned face.

"For real. First you insult him, and then demand he not get to sing a song, a song he killed by the way, because you feel he should be with Jesse?"

"I would be with jesse if I was in the circumstance!"

"Wait we're still dating right?"

"Well let's put it in perspective. They just sang a romance song, and now jesse is in critical care. I don't think I could watch someone I just declared my love to be in that sort of state." Brittany said rather eloquently.

"You act like he's going to die or something Rachel." Tina added silently, which was still somehow the loudest thing anyone said today.

Was he? Screw Rachel's oddly amazing rack, I was going to use the sandwich for good.

**A/N Cliffhangers are fun I think. Also, required listening is 'Laughing With' by Regina Spektor. **


	11. One Night

**A/N - Yes, Jesse is in a hospital. I wont go into his injuries, because this is already a sad enough chapter. All in Danny's POV**

Dear Jesse,

I have to write you, you've been away a total of a day and I can't possibly stand it. You should really come back. I know it wasn't your idea for the trip but honestly I think you should come back, everyone keeps visiting me at the most inopportune times.

Rachel came by to sing you a song, but I shooed her away. I was singing enough for the two of us, and I have more range than her anyway, every song of hers is a failure unless she wails on a high F for at least twenty seconds of the score. She sends her love as well, but I still have more than her. After all, you weren't trying to trick me.

-Danny

Dear Jesse,

It's been yet another day, yet another Rachel Berry invasion, and you're still not back and I'm starting to worry if you'll ever return. You need to come back to me because how the hell is anyone else going to understand my crazy?

Brittany and Mercedes came by to visit. Please tell me you did not sleep with her because for the love of god that poor girl is as dumb as a sack of bricks thrown into a wood chipper. She has good intentions at least, Mercedes seems to be craftier. She wanted to sing you a song, or me a song, but I still have enough of my voice left I can keep singing.

-Danny

Dear Jesse,

You died today.

-Danny

I heard someone over my shoulder, Aunt Sue came to check on me again.

"How are you holding up kid? Jesse is stable again."

"He died. I don't care if he came back but he was physically dead for seven and a half seconds because of me."

"It was not your fault, that car came out of nowhere."

"It was my fault! He skipped merrily into oncoming traffic because I said yes to him being my fucking prom date."

"Fate is mysterious Danny boy, you know that. That's why your father is still somehow out there."

"The hell he is."

For a second it seemed the world was reversing it's rotation, as if God himself was telling me I was about to say too much.

"I got him. He never made it out of the house alive, one of his fucking goons came and took him away."

"You… you singlehandedly wasted a lot of federal money I was using to fund this search. Why?"

"I didn't want to be known as the murderer, as the sick puppy who finally had to much and turned on his owner. I just wanted him gone, and he is. I never meant for anyone to find out."

For once my aunt was silent and I made my exit. No one knew what the hell happened in that house. It made me sick, but at least I had Glee to distract myself. Oh wait, I quit. At least I have a key to the auditorium.

It was so much darker at night then you would think possible for a high school. The stage was all mine though. At least I thought so until the spotlight shone on someone. Curly brown hair, dancer's build, two inches shorter than me with a sly smile on his face.

"Jesse, this isn't fair. You dirty prankster." I said, running to hug him. He was there, but cold, like ice. Like death.

"I'm not really here, I only have a moment. You know, strange spiritual voodoo and all.."

"Why? Why come see me in your dream coma?"

"Because, you are my everything."

"I am not. Not anymore. I can't Jesse."

He shimmered for a minute in the spotlight before talking.

"Why?"

"I'm bad, for everyone around me. They either die or come way to close to it for my own comfort. You died today Jesse. I felt you leave for the longest seven seconds of my life, and I can't bear to think I was somehow the cause of it."

"Be with me now then, and re-explain this all to me when I wake up. I just wanted a moment with you."

"One night only Jesse." It was if on cue the lights were lit and the piano was playing the slow tune.

"In the morning this feeling will be gone.

It has no chance going on

Something so right

Has got no chance to live

So forget about chances

It's one night I will give."

Jesse understood, I hope he understood. He had to understand, I was a danger to everyone, random drunk drivers aside, I had a price on my head. I remembered explaining it to him once. Yes, my dad is gone, but he was never a solo. He was always part of a team, a team of highly trained fighters, assassins, deadly people. And now they will be after me. So I have to keep everyone important at bay, lest they get crossed in the eventual cross fire. But one night, one night was nothing. One night of absolute love, would be the most I can give without them finding out, without them finding them, without everyone ending up like Momma…

"One night only,

One night only

You only have till dawn…"

I held his spirit close to me, let him have his one night. I don't know how it translates into his spirit or whatever I'm holding, but I gave all of my love to him. I let him wash over me, and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up and it was light out, and sure enough there was the Glee club surrounding me once again. Rachel looked at me concerned, the rest just looked confused or annoyed.

"Since when are we allowed to sleep here?" Brittany asked first, breaking the intense silence.

I was getting up to leave, they made it pretty clear that I wasn't allowed due to my ties with Aunt Sue and Vocal Adrenaline, but it was Rachel of all people who called out my name.

"Stay, we need you're voice for this number."

I looked to them incredulously. Brittany was all smiles, Santana was a much smaller smile, and I could care less about the rest because honestly I had nothing else to do now.

I chimed in with the background as Tina soared on the lead, a lovely song that I can't remember where I heard before. But I already had my own answer, if God was one of us I would punch him in the face for what I've been through. And then thank him, for letting me still be here.

**A/N - Yay Danny is back in glee! Required listening "One of Us" by Glee Cast, and "One Night Only" by Jennifer Hudson.**


End file.
